Maelstrom of the Void
by Yuuki Riko
Summary: I am a new writer and I am not very good at summary yet so please just take a peek.
1. Chapter 1

**It looks like my first two stories isn't a hit, since I barely had any review and some of them are only flames which makes me sad. That is why I decided to try another crossover, I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Please stop flaming me I am just a newbie, Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji Tachi.**

 **Story Start:**

A man with shoulder length golden blond hair could be seen kneeling in front of a baby, the man has sharp blue eyes, he was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt accompanied by a green vest with several pockets in it, he wore a dark blue ninja pants and blue sandals, he was also wearing a knee length with coat with flame like patterns with the kanji for 'Fourth' on the back.

This is none other than Minato Namikaze or as people known him as the Yondaime Hokage or the Yellow Flash.

Besides him is a woman with long silky red hair, she has purple eyes which were currently dull indicating that there is no longer life in there, she was wearing an ankle length duster with green and white patterns on it, she was barefooted.

This is none other than Kushina Uzumaki, his wife.

Minato hissed as he looks at his wife before looking away, he could feel the tears staining his eyes. Looking up, his blue eyes shone with hatred and unimaginable anger.

Standing a few meters away from him was a giant red fox with nine tails swishing on its back, glaring hatefully at him as the giant apparition of the Shinigami appeared behind Minato and forcefully dragging the Kyuubi.

"It's over Kyuubi! Shiki Fujin!"

"Nooo! I will not be sealed again!" The Kyuubi roared out before he started pumping so much chakra in his mouth as a black ball the size of a mountain appeared above him, it was so dark that not even light could even reach it. In fact it was sucking the light that managed to even near it. The chakra being pumped into it is so overflowing that it started to create small tear in time and space as the black ball turn into a Vortex of energy resembling a black hole.

Minato could practically see the trapped light in the middle of it, as there are some static flashing inside as if a lighting a was trapped inside of there.

His eyes widened when he saw the trees being uplifted off the ground, even the roots was being pulled out and in the distance he could see the whole Village shaking as if it was being shake by a magnitude 8 earthquake. His eyes widened in realization when he realized what the Kyuubi was doing.

It was overloading the Bijuudama with so much power that it was creating a giant Vortex or a Black Hole, the Kyuubi was planning to absorb the whole Village along with the Forest and the Mountains surrounding it.

Gritting his teeth, he look down at his son with his eyes showing regret and remorse.

"I am sorry my son, if I have to sacrifice you to save thousands of people then I will do it in a heartbeat, the life of one for the life of many. Please forgive me." He said with a pain filled expression before he looked up at the Shinigami "Shinigami-sama! Change of plans! I want you to seal that Vortex inside of Naruto!"

The Shinigami looked at him as if he was stupid, before turning to look up at the Giant Vortex, oh well, if it is the wish of the one who summoned him then he'll do it as long as he get the soul of the Kyuubi and the Yondaime.

Stretching his arms forward, he grab the Vortex and using his Godly powers he started shrinking it till it was the size of a small base ball, despite being reduced to such a size it's appearance remained the same. It looks like a small ball of never ending darkness, as the whole inside of it was black as a small white light covering its whole form. Looking down at the babe, he started pushing it on his stomach not caring at the look of discomfort on the babes face.

Once the Vortex was inside Naruto, a swirling pattern appeared on his stomach before completely disappearing when the Vortex merge with the boy's whole system.

'Interesting.' Thought the Shinigami, the boy has done something that not even the Rinnegan user would be able to do, he absorbed and merge the Vortex of never ending energy with his body.

Looking up, the Shinigami brought his arm forward again as he started pulling the soul of the Kyuubi and Minato along with it.

"NO! No! seal me in the boy! I don't care just don't take my soul!" The Kyuubi shrieked as his soul has been forcefully removed from his body which were made of Chakra. Opening his mouth, the Shinigami brought Minato's and Kyuubi's soul in it and in one gulp ate it all.

Shinigami looks down and saw the baby sleeping peacefully despite the chaos surrounding him, not even caring as the now Soulless body of the Kyuubi started bloating in on itself.

'Hmmm, what to do.' Shinigami thought, now that he has done what his summoner asked of him to do he could leave and just leave the body of the Kyuubi and let it explode probably destroying the whole village if not the world as a whole. Looking down the Shinigami shook his head 'I must be going soft.'

'Consider this as a favor boy.' With that the Shinigami grab the bloated Chakra body of the Kyuubi and could feel the Kyuubi's unlimited Chakra in it, doing the same thing as he does with the Vortex he started shrinking it until it was the same size of a small basket ball, once he was satisfied he started pouring all the Chakra into the boy while he watch in fascination as it merge with the boys own Chakra, fortunately it didn't destroyed the boy's body but unfortunately, because Kyuubi's Chakra is so vast the boys own Tenketsu's was forced open and started expanding to accommodate the power being absorbed into it. It must have been quite painful as the child started crying.

Once done, the Shinigami watched as a small black tribal butterfly tattoo appears on the boy's forehead, signifying his connection the Void, Spirit and Death. The Shinigami nodded to himself not caring as the small tear that the Kyuubi created earlier started sucking the boy.

'Oh…' he muttered as the boy was sucked in the tear before the tear in space closes.

…

….

…..

'Oh well, not my problem.'

With that the Shinigami disappeared just in time for a group of mask wearing ninja and an old man holding a staff to appear, looking in confusion wondering where their Future weapon is.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Tokyo.

A very peaceful city despite the unimaginable amount of buzzing activity happening on the streets. It looks so peaceful that if you look at it, it looks as if there is nothing that could ever ruin it.

But had the citizen look up, they will see a small dot in the sky falling towards them.

This dot is none other than a small baby with short spiky blonde hair and curious blue eyes, which were currently looking around in curiosity wondering why all that he could sees was blue and white not knowing that what he was seeing was the sky and the clouds, the baby was wearing nothing other than the golden blanket covering him with the name baby Naruto stitched to it and a swirl on the middle.

A bird could be seen flying peacefully with his family, they are singing in synchronization.

Ahhhh, nothing could ruin this.

Baby Naruto passed them by.

The birds squacked.

Baby Naruto giggles when he saw the birdies, not knowing that he was just a few meters away from the ground while the people below him started screaming and panicking when they saw a baby falling down from the sky.

The sound must have reached him because the babies face started scrunching in discomfort, before he started bawling his eyes out not noticing the tattoo on his forehead started glowing.

When he was only a few feet above the ground, his blue eyes turns purple with the tribal butterfly tattoo on his forehead glows an ungodly shade of dark blue.

 ***Wooosh***

A dark sphere the size of the size of a car engulfed Naruto, it was so dark that it looks like a planet with dark skies and black clouds in it, while the ring outside was being covered by razor like blades of dark gray lights. Everything that it touched has been disintegrated, strangely enough Naruto who was in inside of it hasn't been harm indicating that the sphere like barrier was protecting him.

It started pulling heavy objects such as cars and busses, while the human population started running away in fear when they saw the sphere sucked in a car and disintegrated it completely.

While the human populace was running away in sheer terror, a very beautiful woman could be seen walking towards the sphere of dark energy.

The woman was beautiful, incredibly so. She has short wavy golden blonde hair that seems to bring out her delicate and proportioned facial-feature, she has beautiful emerald green eyes that shone with knowledge and experience. She is dressed in a long white coat over the amethyst colored vest with spaghetti straps, with black long boots to mach. She has mismatched shell earrings hanging on her left and right ear, the shell that was hanging on the left ear had swirls that looks to be of the rarest gems.

Once she was in front of the boy, she studied the Sphere that was protecting the boy unmindful of her surroundings and not even caring as a giant truck was being sucked in it not even flinching when a man was disintegrated when the sphere sucked him.

"I see, a sphere like vortex that sucks and destroys everything other than its creator. A creation of a boundary that destroy everything into nothingness, so basically a Void." The woman began. Her voice which sounded so pleasant and musical, similar to a songstress, is enough to seduce any man had it not been for the apocalyptic situation in front of her. "Such a dangerous and powerful ability, to have a power that have many qualities and applications."

Glancing on her right she shook her head when she saw the buildings started to fall apart as pieces of it started to come off as it was being forcefully sucked into the sphere.

"This is getting bothersome, let's get rid of it shall we." The woman proposed with a smile on her face, before raising her right hand and touching the sphere, which was strange as everything that touched it has been disintegrated and yet this woman was touching it as if it was nothing.

"Chant, Rules: Restore…" She whispered, and the moment those words came out of her lips the Sphere vanish and all the damages that had been done was fixing itself, unfortunately the lives that's been lost will not return.

Walking towards the baby, the beautiful woman gently picked him up.

"What a cute darling you are, sadly you are the reason why all those people died but you didn't mean to kill them don't you? Do not worry, I will take care of you as I doubt others would if they found out that it was you who caused all of this." The woman stated as she started walking away with the baby being cradled gently on her arms.

"Naruto, huh. I wonder what changes you will bring to this world and the other one."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

A boy no older than 9 could be seen walking the streets of Tokyo, the boy has shoulder length golden blonde hair with the bangs framing his jaws while the middle bang was combed back to show that black tribal butterfly tattoo on his forehead, he was looking around with his dull blue eyes, he has six whisker like markings three on each cheek, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a swirl in the middle, he wore a black Chinese martial art pants accompanied by black Karate shoes.

This boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, he got his surname from the swirling pattern on his baby blanket, since it was a swirl the one who took him in, Canaria. Decided to give him the Uzumaki surname.

He turns his head from side to side looking for people who needed help, why? Because he knew about the incident 9 years ago considering that he has this strange Void powers, it was easy enough for him to connect all the dots since the incident was on the news till 3 years ago, he could create black ball of energy powerful enough that when it explode it could take a small part of Tokyo, he could regenerate any wounds by deleting any negative aspects on his body, he could create black hole that would instantly suck and destroy anything it could. He could strengthen himself so much by deleting all his body's limitations, he could fly by deleting the gravity around him using his void powers. Neat huh, but it wasn't all that fancy as there is nothing good in power that only knows how to destroy, he could heal yes. By destroying the wounds and any ailment is their body along with their ability to discern time. But it still didn't change the fact that he had killed hundreds of people all those years ago.

Oh, did he mention the fact that his power has drawback? That whenever he overused his power and overused it he will lose his emotions for a small period of time, a day is the minimum and a week being the longest.

Canaria told him that it wasn't his fault but he couldn't bring himself to believe her. He was glad though that he had this power over nothingness and could delete anything, as sometimes when he wanted to cry so much he uses this power to delete his emotions as to not worry Canaria, but despite those he had a feeling that she knew what he was feeling.

 ***Bzzzzz***

Naruto inserted his hand on his right pocket and pulls out his phone, a I phone 6 that was given to him by Canaria as a gift for his birthday, the woman was spoiling him he knew, considering the amount of money she was giving him which she said as his allowance, and the fact that she adopted those two kids a one year old girl and a 2 year old boy just because he ask why she was doing all those and she replied with.

"I was dying, I overused my power and given so much of my life force to created the most powerful gift and give it to a young boy, he's probably the same age as you now. I do not have much time left, because the lost of my power made me vulnerable to all kinds of human illness but when you use that Void powers of yours to heal me when I cut myself back then, it didn't just heal the cut but you healed my body and removed the illness that was killing me. I owe you my life, you brought excitement and joy to this dull life of mine, for that I will do anything no matter how degrading it is as long as it makes you happy."

Somehow when she said that, she sounded more like a servant devoted to her master than a sister figure, he refused to call someone like her his mother since she look too young and beautiful to be a mother.

Putting the phone in his ear, he press the screen to accept the button.

"Hello?"

 _'Naruto, where are you?'_

Naruto looked around before spotting the name the place he was in.

"I'm in front of the mall in Ome, why?"

 _'Good! I want you to go into the park now if it's alright, there is a boy there.'_

"What is so special with this boy?"

 _'Do you remember when I told you that I gave the gift to a boy?' That gotten Naruto's attention 'That is the boy, he just announced that he will pay a lot of money to someone who will manage to defeat him in a game of hide and seek, the time limit is till 4 in the afternoon. I don't care about the money, but if you could I want you to befriend him and bring him here. It's alright even if it takes some time, I will take care of all the money you will need. And oh, his name is Izayoi Sakamaki by the way.'_

"Gotcha." Naruto responded with a small grin, now that gotten his blood pumping. The kid with the strongest gift, sounds interesting.

He hung up and pocketed his phone, making sure that it was situated there and won't fall of along with his master card.

With a grin, Naruto jumped, his jump destroyed a huge part of the ground he was standing on.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"So boooored."

A young boy with spiky blonde hair drawled out, he has purple eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and white knee length shorts along with a white tennis shoes.

This is none other than Sakamaki Izayoi, the wielder of the most powerful gift in existence.

He was currently sitting down on one of the benches in the park, around him was a group of unconscious and beaten people laying down because they disappointed him.

 ***Booom***

Izayoi tilted his head to look as the smoke from the landing dissipated, he raise an eyebrow when he saw blonde haired blue eye boy the same age as him landed in there.

"Hoooh~ that is one destructive landing." Izayoi commented with a smirk as he took not of the crater that was created by the boys landing and the trees on the ground that has been uprooted by the landing.

The boy turned towards him with a grin that reminded Izayoi so much of himself.

A boy bored with life.

"So are you Sakamaki Izayoi?" the boy ask with a grin.

"Yep, that's me. Who's asking?" Izayoi responded with a smirk.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, it's only 2 pm in the afternoon so this means is that the game is still on right?"

Izayoi nodded as Naruto's grin widened.

"You want to try?" Izayoi ask with a raise eyebrow while Naruto nodded.

"Yep, but I want to change to condition."

"Hohhh~ very well then let's hear it."

"If you lose, I want you to be my friend and for you to accompany me on my adventure and become part of my family as my brother." Declared Naruto with a grin.

Izayoi raised an eyebrow, well that is a first.

"Suuure, but if you lose I want you to play with me forever and provided a wonderful place for me or I'll beat the shit out of you." Izayoi responded with a grin.

"Yosh! This is no longer a game of hide and seek! The first one to reach the top of that mountain is the winner!" Naruto declared with a grin matching Izayoi's.

"Fine with me, as long as it isn't boring then I'm in," Izayoi responded while Naruto started deleting the air resistance around him and removing his body limits.

Naruto held his fist in front of Izayoi.

"Bump your fist with mine! And the moment our fist touched, it means start!" Naruto declared as Izayoi grinned at him, how interesting. Raising his fist, the both of them bump their fist.

 ***Boom!***

The moment their fist touched, the ground they are standing on exploded covering the whole area with smoke. Once the smoke disappeared the both of them was no longer there.

 **{Forest}**

"Hahaha! This is fun!" Izayoi exclaim with a grin as he run towards the mountain dodging the trees left and right, his grin widened when he saw Naruto on the other side running with the same grin on his face, they were running at the same speed.

Grinning Izayoi punched a tree towards which flew towards Naruto, intent on breaking Naruto's concentration, he wasn't cheating he just want to up the game and make it more interesting.

On the other side, Naruto grinned when he saw what Izayoi had done as the tree flew towards him with extreme speed, but before it even hit him it disappeared as a small black tear in space appeared absorbing the tree.

Izayoi was certainly taken a back when he saw that but instead of slowing down he even go faster and grinned when he saw Naruto matching his speed.

This is so fun! Ahahaha! More! I want more!" Izayoi exclaimed, before his lips twist into a frown when he saw that they already reached the top of the mountain which was a huge clearing. With the speed they are going it wasn't so surprising.

He jumped back when Naruto appeared in front of him and punched the ground he was standing on, destroying it in the process and shaking the whole mountain in the process.

"Change of rules! The one who get beaten first lose!" Naruto exclaimed before Izayoi's surprise look twisted into one of glee.

"Ahahaha~! Your speaking my language! You and I are going to get along just fine!" Izayoi exclaimed as he landed before he rushed towards Naruto with a speed of a bullet train.

 ***Boom!***

A huge part of the clearing had been torn apart when Izayoi's punch met Naruto's face, but instead of flying away or keeling over like he expected. Naruto merely just grin as a small trail of blood flow down Naruto's lips.

Naruto cocked his fist back before releasing it, removing his bodies limitation helped him a lot as the punch would have knocked him out but thanks to his power bringing his body at its max, it didn't hurt that much.

"My turn!" Naruto released a devastating punch and hit Izayoi straight in the face who merely did the same as his, the both of them had their fist implanted on each cheek, because of Izayoi's earlier punch, the mountain had gained a giant crack on it, and now combined with the force of Naruto's punch. The whole mountain started shaking before it was split apart.

 ***Booom! Woooosh!"**

Naruto and Izayoi ignored as they fell down as the mountain started crumpling down, they continued to trade punches and kicks left and right, not caring that they are being hit by giant rocks as they fell since the moment the boulders hit them it would shatter from the amount of force Naruto and Izayoi releasing in their punches.

"Ahahaha! More! I want more!" Izayoi shouted out in glee as they pummeled down on the ground not caring as they made a giant crater that destroy the remaining parts of the mountain.

For the first time in his life, he finally found someone who could give something he always wanted.

Fun and Enjoyment.

A Rival.

And most of all.

A Friend.

"Hah! This is so fun!" Naruto exclaimed with his face bleeding profusely, his lips busted and his nose was bleeding and he has a huge gash on his forehead. He could heal it anyway and Izayoi was in no better state as Izayoi has a small cut near his right eyebrow and his nose was bleeding and his lower lips busted with a huge gash on his forehead which was bleeding profusely.

Naruto started adding gravity on his body to make his body heavier and to add power to his punches, he started running towards Izayoi while he run he started making small crates with each step while Izayoi did the same as he rushed towards him destroying everything that gets in his way.

Had somebody seen the sight they would immediately have a heart attack because of the insane power and strength that this two kids posses.

Naruto and Izayoi met in the middle of the destroyed field with their foreheads banging on each other with grins on their face, they released their most powerful punch.

 ***Booom!***

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

*pant* *pant*

Naruto and Izayoi panted as they lay down on the ground with their shirts torn and face and body covered in blood and grime, they had their heads beside each other while they lay with their arms and legs spread on the ground.

"Daaaamn! That is one awesome fight!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin on his face while he look at the stars, they had been so into it so much that they didn't notice that it was already nine in the evening.

"I know right! I want to do it again!" Izayoi responded with a grin before he look at Naruto from the corner of his eyes "So, when will we go and do this adventure of yours?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he glance at Izayoi.

"What do you mean?"

"Pft, don't think I didn't notice. When we were running you summoned as tear in space which sucked the tree. And when we were fighting I noticed you gaining more weight as you grow heavier and heavier with your punches getting stronger and stronger yet your speed didn't change. So I come into a conclusion that somehow you got power that allows you to remove your bodies limitation and allow you to add or remove gravity on your body, and I know that the reason you can fly is that you can remove the gravity around you, which means you can also remove anything you want so you can probably heal yourself by removing those wounds and your body." Izayoi stated with a serious look on his face, and Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to lie even if he remove his emotions using his power.

This kid is one scary and smart mother kicker.

"You are scary you know that." Naruto joked with a grin while Izayoi merely smirk at him.

"I am not the one with such an overpowered ability, at least you cannot remove your exhaustion." Responded Izayoi with a smirk, before he rose an eyebrow when he saw looking away in a sheepish manner.

"You can don't you?" He ask in a deadpan manner while Naruto nodded shamefully before Izayoi palmed his face. "So? What are you waiting for? Heal yourself then heal me."

"Nah! Let the wounds heal by themselves, it's not every-day you got wounded like that. It will remind you of our friendship and the day we met!" Naruto responded with a grin while Izayoi grinned back.

"Ohhh! You and I are going to get along just fine!" said Izayoi with a smile before the two of them closed their eyes before falling asleep.

Glad that they met someone who they could call their friend.

 **Chapter End**

 **Please leave some review and Don't Flame me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Mondaiji Tachi.**

 **This Chapter is just to show Naruto and Izayoi's adventures and how they strengthened their bond. Also Kuro Usagi will be introduced in this chapter as another part of Naruto's power will be revealed. And yes Naruto has three different powers with their own different applications.**

 **Death.**

 **Spirits.**

 **Void.**

 **And so far all of the powers Naruto used in chapter 1 was all in the category of Void since the power of deletion and nothingness is part of the Void.**

 **Story Start:**

"So? Where is this super awesome dam you are going to show me?"

"Oh come on Izayoi! Your too excited! Don't worry were almost there."

"Well excuse me for being _excited_ I just don't like the fact that I have to wait for 15 hours doing nothing and just sitting on that dumb ass plane, and now I still have to wait just to see this super awesome dam! I want some excitement damn it!"

"Oh come on! We are almost there!"

"Why don't you just fly us there! come on, for once in your life be useful Naruto…"

"Why did you say! You are the one who did nothing but sleep! Don't forget the time when you poked that museum with a stick and it fell apart! I got punished for it because of you!"

"Hmp! It's not my fault that the Museum is not as sturdy as I thought."

"Then what about that stupid library that you burned!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! The librarian said that those books are fire resistant! So I tried to test it out."

"And look where that gotten us! Thankfully we were only ten that time so we didn't got in jail, oh if she was real Athena would probably smite us."

"Keh! Let them try."

"Anyway, were here!"

The now twelve years old Naruto and Izayoi who was glaring at each other being unmindful of the people parting away to make way for them, stopped as they looked forward.

Nothing much changes between the two of them other than their appearance.

Naruto, who's hair grew a tad bit longer with his bangs being parted in the middle to show the tribal butterfly tattoo on his forehead, his usual dull blue eyes has gain a little shine in them. On his upper body he wore a dual sleeve t-shirt, with the shirt and upper sleeve being dark blue and the long sleeve being of that color gray. On his lower body he wore the same Chinese Martial Art pants and karate shoes. He was also wearing a pair of orange headphones with black straps and a swirl logo on each side.

While Izayoi had his hair shortened a bit to neck length unlike Naruto who had his in shoulder length, his hair was still spiky as ever, with his bangs growing in the middle with the side framing his jaw, similar to Naruto just a tad bit shorter. His purple eyes shone with excitement as stare at Dam in front of him. he was wearing a yellow t-shirt accompanied by a blue pants and his usual white tennis shoes, he too was wearing a pair of headphones the only difference was his being white with the straps being the same color as Naruto and his logo was of that a flame rather than a swirl.

The two of them had been in a lot of adventures, going from country to country and city to city. Money wasn't a problem for them since Izayoi had a lot of savings which he stole from those people who adapted and returned to the foster home, and Naruto has a lot of savings and add the fact that Canaria was spoiling him paying for all he needs. It also helped that the both of them robbed a bank, though it only happens when the two of them were so bored that they decided to rob a bank just to amuse themselves and lead the police in a five hours chase before they got bored and left leaving the cops to wonder if they are chasing ghosts.

Using the money they stole they started traveling country to country causing as much havoc as they could, though it was only because Izayoi got too bored or got to curious which in case when he burned the whole library and the fact that the library Izayoi burned was one of the seven wonders of the world gotten them in so much trouble that they had been forced to fled the country. It was annoying how they just arrive and not even a few hours past they were already forced to leave the country because of the army and cops wants their asses, it was annoying as it was fun.

Right now, the two of them was staring in awe at the giant dam in front of them, more specifically the Three Gorges Dam. One of the most largest dams in the world.

"So… so…so.. .awesome!" Naruto and Izayoi exclaimed in excitement as they stare at the hydroelectric dam. "It's huuuuge!"

"Ahahaha! This is so fun! It is worth the wait! This thing is huge!" Izayoi barked out with his sardonic laughter, "I was having doubts earlier but now I've seen it with my eyes! I am glad I waited for this."

"Yeah! I heard that this is also one of the sturdiest dam in the world!" Naruto exclaimed not knowing the cans of worms he open because of that sentence.

"Really!?"

"Yep!"

"Now I want to see how sturdy it is!"

Uh-oh.

"W-what do you mean?" "Uhhh, Izayoi? Yo-you don't mean."

 ***Bang***

"Nooooo!" Naruto let out an agonizing scream when the dam shattered due to Izayoi punching it.

The two of them started running as the water started flooding in and the power all over the city suddenly got cut in because of the destruction of the dam.

"You idiot! Why did you punch it!"

"I was curious!"

"You didn't have to punch it just because you are curious! You idiot!"

"But I won't know how sturdy it is unless I punched it!"

"What kind of logic is that you fool!"

"My logic!"

"Ahhhhh!" The two of them screamed as the wave washed them.

"If we die I will blame you for this!"

"I admit nothing!"

"I hate you!"

"Basking on it!"

"Waahhhh!"

Naruto scream as the wave completely overpowered them and swept them in while Izayoi continued doing his shark like laugh.

"This is fun!"

"I don't understand your kind of fun anymore!" Naruto retored dryly as the two of them somehow managed to grab a surfing board out of nowhere and started riding it, while the populace were running for their lives while the other watch in disbelief as they saw the two boys riding the surfing board.

"Hey Ruto."

Naruto glanced at Izayoi when he heard him call his name with a soft tone, Izayoi would only refer to him in an affectionate way when he wanted to say something serious.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For bringing so much excitement in my life, you brought so much excitement in this dull life of mine, I owe you for that."

"Heh, don't worry about it. Were brothers after all." Naruto responded with a grin while Izayoi merely smirk at him before they bump each others fist while still surfing.

"Heh! Of course."

"Still! I blame you for this!"

"I admit nothing ahahaha!"

The two of them laugh as they ride the waves not caring about the people down below being swept by the tidal waves.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

 **{Canaria Foster Home}**

 _3 days ago, a powerful explosion happened in China which caused the destruction of the Three Gorges Dam resulting in a major power outbreak and for most of the city to be flooded by the Yangtze River resulting in a lot of people loosing their homes, but thankfully no lives has been lost. The authorities are now investigating what really happened to the dam, some say it was a terrorist attack and some says the God of the sea got angry because of the constant pollution and decided to punish them by flooding their city! But the authorizes really believed that it was due to an terrorist attack as two days later a plane that just landed from Malaysia has been hi jacked by two terrorist._

 _"NO! I saw those two blonde kids! The one with purple eye kid punched the dam and it shattered!"_

 _"Shut up George! Yesterday you saw a dinosaur then last night a dragon! And now you telling me there are couple of kids destroyed the dam with a punch!? What's next, a Pikachu powering the city!?"_

 ***Wizzz***

Canaria pressed the power button on the remote as she turned off the T.V.

"Those two idiots." She muttered as she palmed her face.

"Mama, awe they tawking about Naru-chan and Iza-nii?" a four year old girl situated on Canaria's lap ask as she look up at Canaria.

The girl has short brown hair that only reached her shoulders with the bangs covering her blue eyes, she has round cheeks full of baby fat but considering her age it was normal. She was wearing a blue sun dress.

"Mmmm, it's probably Naru-chan and Iza-nii," answered a five year old boy.

The boy has blonde hair the same shade as Izayoi, he too also has a pair of purple eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt which looks to be too big for him, he also wore a blue short with a swirl design on it. On his hands was a pair of screw driver and a small I pod that he was fixing, Canaria knew that the boy has a gift. As there is no way that a five year old boy could be that bright and to be smart enough to create a weather resistant headphone that he gave to Naruto and Izayoi shows that they boy has a gift of creating something he has understanding off.

"Yes, it's them. I'm sure of it, Ho-chan, Suzu-chan."

Saigou Homura and Ayazato Suzuka, the two children that Naruto begged her to adopt. She was reluctant at first as she only did it because it was what Naruto wanted for her to do, but now she was glad that she does. They are the sunshine of her life, besides Naruto since no one will be able to take Naruto's place in her heart.

"Mama, am hungwy." Suzuka exclaimed with a toothy grin, that's also one of the reason why she loves them so much. The both of them reminded her so much of Naruto, considering the amount of time they spent with Naruto it's normal that they adopt some of his quirks.

"Alright, I'll cook something for you, how about you Ho-chan?"

Homura nodded as he was too busy fixing the I pod to respond.

"Alright then. Stay here okay?" She picked Suzuka by her armpits before setting her down on the couch as she stood and started heading towards the kitchen.

 **With Naruto and Izayoi.**

"So this is France hmm. Hellooo Paris." Izayoi muttered with a grin on his face, they just gotten out of the airport, with Naruto looking around with the same grin on his face.

"Yep! This is France! Lets go and see the Eifel Tower!"

The moment the panic has calmed down the both of them decided to leave the country as to not aroused anymore suspicion even though in the end they ended up being accused as terrorist, though it was probably because of the stunt they did after destroying the dam. High jacking a plane and all, it was funny how those pilots shit their pants when Izayoi threatened them with castration and being fed to the sharks. Though the most amusing part was when Naruto took a plastic gun and wrapped it with a towel to make it looks like a gun before pointing it at the pilots scaring the crap out of them, it also help that Izayoi kept laughing like a maniac during those times.

"So are we going to cause havoc here too?" Izayoi ask while Naruto shot him a look.

"No, France is one of my favorite country so you wont do anything that will cause us to fled this place and be banned for life."

"Oh come on, we wont do something as grand as what we did in China, or awesome like in Brazil."

"Mind I remind you that the Grand thing you are talking about caused a lot of people to lose their homes? And this awesome you are talking about is you flooding the beaches of Sao Paulo with a lot of sharks and dog shits!?"

"Oh come on, but you got to admit that it was funny!"

"Yes it was funny seeing those people panicking when they realized that they are swimming in a beach of shit! But it wasn't funny when someone got hurt because of the Shark Attacks!"

"Ohh you are no fun at all."

"I am fun! I just know when and where to have fun and what to do to have fun you idiot!"

"Fine, I won't do something that will cause us to be kicked out of this country."

"Forgive me if I did not believe that. You really need to learn the importance of love and to appreciate the beauty of this world."

"Heh, I know how too! I am just too bored, and I know the importance of love you dolt. You and Canaria drilled it into my head."

"Somehow I believe that it wasn't enough."

"Bah! You are just bitter that I destroyed that Ramen Museum you love so much."

Naruto twitched while Izayoi merely snickered in victory.

"Sheesh, just promise me that you won't do anything stupid again, like destroying the Eifel Towel or something."

"Sheesh, alright, your too uptight you know that."

 **Two hours later**

"What did you do!?" Naruto screeched as he run away with a laughing Izayoi while a group of police cars were pursuing them, though the cops was staring at their backs in disbelief as the cars was moving at 130mphs yet they couldn't even pass the kids.

"Something fun!"

" . !" Naruto hissed as they jumped on top of the bridge and started leaping from rooftop to rooftop while the cops was staring at them in shock and disbelief.

"I planted a bomb inside the police station."

"You planted a what!?"

"It's a paint bomb! The one you used when doing some pranks! Along with a stink bomb!"

"When did you get it! And how did you get it! I told you not to go through my things didn't I!?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!"

"You are impossible! I am so going to punch you so hard you will forget even your name!"

 **"You two! This is France Military! We order you to stand down! You terrorist! If you don't stop running we will start shooting!"**

Naruto looked up in shock when he saw a couple of military choppers and jets flying above them.

"Why are they chasing us!? I thought you said you only planted it in the police station!?" Naruto screeched in disbelief as he threw a bent at one of the helicopters, hitting it and making it crash on one of the roofs.

"I also planted it in the military base and swapped their guns with a bubble ones!" Izayoi replied with a grin as he grabbed the fallen chopper and threw it at the other choppers hitting it and making it explode.

"What are you doing!? You might kill the people in there!?" Naruto screeched again before they started dodging when the military started retaliating with bullets and missiles.

"Oh! Shit!" Naruto shouted before he grabbed Izayou at the back his neck and he jumped away and disappeared with a sonic boom.

Naruto's tattoo started glowing.

"Void: Memory Erasure!" Naruto chanted before the whole the citizen of France started glowing, when the glow disappeared the populations tilted their heads in confusion wondering what they are panicking about while the military and cops wondered who they are chasing.

"Pheeew, I almost forgot that my Void power could delete even memories." Naruto sighed out as he landed on the ground before dropping Izayoi head first.

"Owww." Izayoi muttered before he stood up and started dusting his clothes. "Yeah, it's fancy and helpful."

"Even though I don't like manipulating people there is nothing I can do but erased their memories and it would cause us a lot of problems since they saw our faces." Naruto responded before he sat on a boulder since they landed on a mountain.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now then?"

"Hmmm, I have no idea."

"Hey, you can open a tear in space using you power right?"

"Yep, why?"

"Have you tried opening a tear in space to travel in another place or different dimension altogether?"

"Hmmm, nope. I haven't tried that before, not to my knowledge."

"Then let's try it now!" Izayoi exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Are you an idiot? What if it didn't work and we got stuck in the void, or what if we do managed to travel through another dimension but cannot come back?"

"You'll never know till you try!" Izayoi responded with a feral grin.

"Fine! If something happens then I'll blame you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Though leave a marking here just in case."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Naruto responded as he stood up, he walked towards the tree and pressed his palm in it.

Not a second later a butterfly marking appeared in it.

"There, I marked that tree, unless I took that mark away it will never age and will never die. Even if someone tried to cut it they wouldn't be able to do so, and it will survive even an atomic bomb."

Izayoi whistled. "Let's go then."

Naruto nodded as he close his eyes as his tattoo started glowing.

 ***Fooosh!***

A small tear appeared in front of them before it turned into a portal.

"Woah, this is so awesome!" Izayoi exclaimed with a grin before he entered the portal.

"Hey idiot! Wait!" Naruto shouted out as he followed Izayoi inside, before the portal closed behind them.

 **{Inside the Void}**

"Woaah, this is amazing." Naruto muttered while Izayoi nodded as he surveyed the surrounding, the inside of the void isn't the same as he expected. He thought that it will be a never ending darkness, but inside was what looks to be a universe with a lot of aurora colors in it, along with a lot of mirrors showing different kinds of realities along with one having a butterfly marking.

"That marking, that world is probably the one where we came from. It means we were right to leave a mark so that we wouldn't get lost."

"Yeah, but which one should we go in first?" Naruto ask as he looks around.

"Woah!" the both of them exclaimed as they saw a dragon flying on one of the mirror.

"Let's go there!" Izayoi exclaimed in excitement before he rush towards it and enter the mirror like portal.

Naruto palmed his face.

"Uhg, that idiot." Naruto muttered as he follow his brother in all but blood as he jumped inside the portal.

 **{Outside of the Void: Little Garden.}**

"Wooooh!" Izayoi screamed in excitement as he saw that he was falling 4000 meters high in the air, before Naruto appeared besides him from one of his portals.

"Woah! This world looks awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he too was falling from the sky while looking at the world down below, with his keen eyesight he could see all different kinds of people doing their business.

"Naruto! Look! Isn't that the lake Tritonis!?" Izayoi asked with his eyes wide in shock and surprise as he pointed at the edge of the world.

Naruto looked at the location Izayoi was pointing at and his eyes widened in shock too.

"Woah! It looks amazing!"

"Let's go there!" Izayoi exclaimed as he felt his body slowing down and could feel the gravity around him disappearing before his foot gently touch the ground with Naruto landing besides him. "Thanks."

"You going there?"

"Yep,"

"Let's split up then, I want to see the city first."

"Kay, give me a butterfly so I can track you down." Izayoi ask, of course he was talking about the communication and tracking butterfly that Naruto has, a butterfly created using Naruto's power over Spirits, by connecting their spirit together they will be able to communicate and track each other using the butterfly.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto clap his hands before separating it, as a small black hole appeared on the middle of his palms and two purplish-black butterflies the size of a pigeon came out of the black hole.

Izayoi took one and situated it on his left shoulder while Naruto has his on his right.

"Contact me when something interesting happen got it?" Naruto commanded while Izayoi nodded at him with a smirk.

"Yeah sure! Just don't cause too much havoc okay?"

"I am not you." Naruto deadpanned before the two of them grinned and bump their fist.

"I'll see you later!" said Izayoi as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"He's too excited." Naruto muttered with a smile before started walking on another direction.

 **{Few minutes later}**

 **Boom!**

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head when he saw a massive explosion of water in the distance, probably Izayoi.

"Not even an hour and he already encounter trouble. What a troublesome guy." Naruto commented with a smirk before looking up "Oh well, not like I'm any different."

 **"How dare you mock me you mortal!"** came the booming voice of a giant crimson red dragon, base from its size it was as long as the Eifel tower and as tall as a three story house. Despite it's small wings it was still floating in the air, it has glowing yellow eyes and has a blue gem on its forehead, it also has two mouths full of razor sharp teeth.

"I am not mocking you, I am just saying that you look more like a giant snake with legs and wings, not like a dragon that you claim to be." Naruto responded with a deadpan.

 **"You! I am a Dragon! I am Osiris the Lord of the Sky! How dare you compare me to something like a lower being like a snake!"**

"Like I told you, I am not insulting you, I am just being honest with you."

 **"That's it! I propose I gift game! You win and I'll be your slave forever! But if I win then you will apologize with your forehead on the ground before becoming my meal! Or are yoy too scared to fight?"** Osiris exclaimed while insulting him trying to goad him into accepting the challenge.

Naruto knew what the Dragon was trying, he was trying to goad him to accepting the fight. Though he wonder why the dragon didn't just attack him and was proposing a fight he called a gift game. Maybe that's how this world works, and having a dragon as a slave and the Lord of the Sky no less. As the immortal words of Izayou 'It sounded fun!'.

"Alright, what is this gift game you are talking about?"

 **"Oh? Pretty ignorant aren't you? And yet you have the gall to insult me like this when you do not even know what a gift game is, where were you raised? Under a rock? Very well I shall explain it to you, A gift game is a competitive contest here in Little Garden that make use of gifts. It can be hosted by anyone as long as they have a prize they can offer which in this case is me being your slave while you being my meal if you lose."**

"Ohhh, so that's how it is. Okay then, let's do this game of yours." Naruto responded with a grin.

 **GIFT GAME NAME: "Dominance"**

 **List of Participant**

Naruto Uzumaki

 **Clearing Condition(s)**

Defeat the Sky Lord.

 **Clearing Method(s)**

Gain the approval and respect of the Sky Lord by Defeating it.

 **Defeat Condition(s)**

Forfeiting or the Player does not met the required conditions.

 _[The Sky Lord:] Seal_

Naruto tilted his head while he read the geass roll, before he looked up only for his eyes to widened as a condensed beam made of lightning engulfed him.

 **"Hmp, all bark and no bite. Shame, he would have been a decent meal."**

 **{A few miles away}**

*Twitch*

A beautiful woman with long blue hair could be seen walking on the forest as she gather some herbs and other ingredients for cooking, she has shiny red eyes. She was wearing an elbow length sleeve dark blue dress that ends on her thighs with frills on it, she was wearing was wearing a thigh length stockings and brown ankle length boots. The most distinctive features she has was her rabbit ears that were currently twitching when she heard the sound of an explosion.

"What's going on in there?" she asked to herself as she look at the giant smoke in the distance, as the rabbit she was she got curious and immediately ran towards the locations of the explanation.

More like started hopping thought.

 **{With Izayoi}**

"Heh! Is that the best you can do? I'm starting to get bored you know!"

 **"How dare you! You have a lot of guts to insult me like this! I will show you why insulting a water God like me is a bad idea!"**

Izayoi grinned as he watch the giant white serpent rose and started pumping power.

He didn't know what happen, he was just strolling when these giant serpent appeared before him bragging and spouting how cool it is a God. But if this is this is all a God could do then he is sourly disappointed.

 **"I will destroy you with this last attack!"**

With that the Serpent released its attack in the form of a giant torrent of water.

 **"Die! Imbecile!"**

"Hmp! This is nothing!"

Izayoi, with a might sweep of his hand vanished the destructive torrent of water in front of him.

 **"What!?"**

"Tsk, this is boring. I just ended up being wet." Izayoi grunted in annoyance before he grinned at the Serpent.

With a mighty leap that shattered the ground he was standing on, Izayoi flew towards the Serpent and did a forward somersault and delivered a devastating punch.

"Falcon Punch!"

Boom!

The Serpent as if weighted nothing, flew back from the force of the punch along with a huge part of the lake and the tree's behind it.

"Che, this is so boring." With that Izayoi started jogging away.

 **[With Naruto]**

"Maannn, that was a dirty shot."

 **"What!?"**

Osiris balked when he heard the nonchalant voice of Naruto, he waited till the smoke dissipated and was wide eyed when he the smoke dissipated and saw Naruto standing there unharmed, but what surprised him the most was the dark sphere that was surrounding the boy.

 **"What is that?"** he asked curiously.

"Oh this? This is one of the many applications of one of my powers, it's a self activating defense mechanism. It will activate on its own when something I'm being threatened or attack. Neat huh." Naruto explained before his lips twisted into a small grin.

"Now! That you had your turn! It's only polite for you to let me have mine!"

In a split of second those words left Naruto's mouth, he appeared in front of Osiris in a burst of speed with his fist cocked back.

"Behold the most powerful technique in existence!" "Falcon! Punch!"

The moment Naruto's fist connected with Osiris it is as if time has stopped.

Osiris eyes widened in an epic proportion as he could feel his teeth separating from his gums.

Time resumed.

 **"Gakkk!"**

As if he weighted nothing, Osiris flew with such speed and intensity of a bullet train.

"Home Run!" Naruto cheered as he watched Osiris flew before hitting a tree, then another tree, then another, then another, then another, then another one then finally hitting a moment before laying there limply with his eyes turning into a swirl.

 **Challenge Clear.**

 **Winner.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

"Well, that was easy." Naruto whistled as he waved his hand, the one he used to punch Osiris.

 **Clank.**

"Hmm?" Naruto glance towards the location where he heard someone fell only to see a hot babe as Izayoi would describe her, standing there with her mouth wide open and her eyes staring at him with shock and disbelief, though the most noticeable features she has was her rabbit like ears.

"What? Is there something on my face?" The 12 year old boy ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-you…. Y-y-you? Beat the Sky Lord with one punch?" the woman ask shakily.

"Yep, though for someone to have a lord on his face he's pretty weak wasn't he."

"Weak!? That is one of the strongest Divine beast here in the outer ring forest, how did you beat it with one punch alone!?"

"Heh! Maybe I'm just too strong for him." Naruto replied with a confident grin, while Kuro Usagi clamp her mouth shut. She couldn't deny that, the fact that he had beaten the Sky Lord with one punch alone shows just how far ahead he is when it comes to strength compares to the Sky Lord.

"Anyway! Oi you there! don't pretend like you are asleep and come here before I beat the shit out of you!"

The moment those words left Naruto's mouth, Osiris eyes immediately snapped open and made a dash towards him, while Kuro Usagi shielded herself in fear that the Sky Lord might also attack her.

 **"Y-yes!?"**

Naruto nodded when he saw Osiris floating in front of him with its face racked with sweat while Kuro Usagi gaped.

"You rabbit woman!"

"Kuro Usagi has a name and it is Kuro Usagi not rabbit woman!"

"Ok, I was just about to ask but thank you for telling me, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kuro Usagi nodded with an embarrassed expression for her sudden outburst.

"Anyway, I am not from around here and I only used my powers to travel to this dimension, I won't be here for long since I have to get home or my guardian will have a fit if she didn't receive a news from me." Naruto started while Kuro Usagi's eyes widened, never had she heard of someone capable of traveling through worlds. There are people like that of course, but most of them are from the higher echelons, they are pretty high up there with the Creator Gods so to hear that this boy managed to travel through worlds spoke a lot about his power.

"Anyway, Osiris!"

 **"Yes Sir! What is it?"**

"Now you are my slave as per agreement, my first order is for you to go with this girl and obey every command she gives you, you must do it with a smile on your face or I will beat the shit out of you if you didn't."

"What!?/ **What!?** "

Kuro Usagi and Osiris asked in tandem with their eyes wide open with their mouths hanging open or in Osiris case, both mouths.

"What? It is my very first order and your disobeying already!?" Naruto asked with a glare while Osiris shook his head "Good!"

Kuro Usagi raised her hands shakily "I-if I may ask, wh-why would you give something him to Kuro Usagi when it is you Naruto-san who won him fair and square."

Naruto shook his head in expiration "Sheesh, I told you already didn't I? I am not from this world and the world I came from didn't have dragons like him. if I brought him with me it will cause a mass panic, I will have to go back there or my Guardian will skin me alive if I didn't. anyway I will come back and visit from time to time and you didn't look like a bad person so I am giving him to you, consider it as an offer of friendship."

"Offer of friendship?" Kuro Usagi ask with her head tilted.

"Yep, since you are the first person I met here means you are my first friend here."

"How does that work? Kuro Usagi is just a stranger to you Naruto-san."

"Sheesh, Strangers are also friends you just haven't met yet." Naruto responded with a shake of his head, opening his fist a small white butterfly appeared on it while Kuro Usagi stared in awe.

"This is a summoning Butterfly, it is butterfly created using my power over spirits imbued with my Void power. If you ever need me, command this butterfly and it will immediately head back to me wherever I am, and I'll immediately come and help you." Said Naruto as he handed the butterfly to the awestruck and speechless Kuro Usagi "Anyway, I'll be going now! Lest my brother do something stupid again!"

Without waiting for a response, Naruto immediately leaped away and disappeared within the forest.

 **"What a strange person."** Osiris muttered while watching Naruto disappeared within the forest, while thinking of what is it that she has forgotten.

Kuro Usagi nodded, before she look towards the white butterfly who situated itself on her shoulder before she started heading back towards their community, still out of it while Osiris started following her since she's her servant now, she didn't have any say in it since she knew Naruto will probably beat the shit out of her if she didn't.

That's right, she forgot to correct Naruto, since she didn't point out to him that she was a female and not a male.

Oh well, not like it meant anything.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please Leave a Review and no flames please.**


	3. Real Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mondaiji Tachi.**

 **Uhm, how is that? But when I tried researching about black hole, it said that it is a never ending darkness stuck in a time loop, and was so powerful that it could even suck the light coming from the sun.**

 **Chapter Start:**

 _"Oi, what are you doing out here? can't you saw a storm is brewing?" a twelve year old Naruto ask as he looked down at the 12 year old girl sitting on an alley behind the gaming center._

 _He had just returned to Japan along with Izayoi who was currently inside of the game center playing video games with older kids which he dub as his 'minions'._

 _Not one for Video games, Naruto decided to leave Izayoi there and go take a walk, but not even a minute after getting out of the gaming center, he immediately spot something sitting within the alley. Being the curious boy he was, he immediately went inside the alley to take a look._

 _And surprise, surprise, there sitting on an alley was a girl wearing a white blouse and thigh length blue mini skirt, she was also wearing white socks that stopped just below her knees and black shoes._

 _She has a naïve yet a very elegant face accompanied by a soft white milky skin that made him wonder if she is a noble or a princess, her golden blonde hair which was being held by a blue ribbon and was braided in circle on the back shone as if it has been sprinkled by golden dust, her soft green eyes shone with such grace and elegant that made him feel so inferior and on her right arm was a small red tattoo of what looks to be a sword with sings wings on it, three on each side._

 _He didn't know the meaning of the tattoo but he wouldn't ask since he didn't even know her, he might be blunt but he at least had some tact to know that breaching someone's privacy is not a good thing especially if you don't even know that person._

 _The girl looks up at him before looking at the sky and saw that the boy was right as a storm is brewing with the sky turning dark and she could see flashes of lightning, looking at the boy again the first thing she noticed is that the boy has such intense blue eyes that not even her father could hope to match, and golden blonde hair the same shade as hers, he has six whisker like markings, three on each cheek. But the most peculiar feature that he has was the small black tribal butterfly tattoo on his forehead._

 _He was wearing a dual sleeve shirt with the top being blue and longer sleeve being gray, accompanied by dark blue martial arts pants and shoes. Perhaps he's a practitioner._

 _"Are you going to answer me or not?" Naruto ask again as he returned the piercing stare the girl was giving him, "What are you doing out here especially in this kind of place with a weather like this, you know that it is asking for trouble especially for a beautiful girl like you."_

 _"I…" the girl began and he noted that her voice sounded like an angels, so sweet and melodious. Had Naruto been any other person he would probably started drooling and gushing at her._

 _"I got nowhere else to go…"_

 _That snapped Naruto out of his reverie._

 _"Nowhere else to go? Why is that?" he might have been a tactful person but being reserve? Nope._

 _"I... I ran away from home."_

 _Naruto's palm met his forehead, good thing since a small vein had appeared there and his palm was covering it._

 _"You ran away? Why?"_

 _"My father…. He wants me to be a boy and loathed the fact that I am a girl…"_

 _"What! Who is this father of yours, bring me to him and I'll beat the shit out of him." Naruto growled out while he rolled his sleeves upwards "No father's should force their children to be something that they aren't meant to be."_

 _"…"_

 ** _Growwwl…._**

 _"H-how long have you been in here?" Naruto ask hesitantly, that sound isn't something that a one day food deprived person could make._

 _The girl's cheeks turned pink._

 _"Three days…"_

 _"And you haven't eaten anything during those three days?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _Slap!_

 _Naruto's palm met his forehead once again as a second vein appeared just besides the first vein._

 _"You don't have a place to go, and apparently you do not have money to buy anything to eat?" Naruto ask with his tone laced with disbelief while the girl nodded shamefully,_

 _"If you are going to run away from home then at least bring some money with you, and you said you've been here for three days. You are lucky you haven't been taken advantages of."_

 _"…"_

 _"D-don't tell me…."_

 _"…."_

 _"Okay! Who they are, bring me to them and I'll rearranged their faces!"_

 _"That…. That is how I lost all my money…. I paid for their hospital bills, after I broke their bones when I bended their body in ways no man could ever hope to achieve…"_

 _"D-do I want to know?" Naruto ask hesitantly while the girl shook her head._

 _"Ugh…." Naruto palmed his forehead for the third time, he felt as if he was dealing with a sugar high Izayoi._

 ** _Growwwl…_**

 _"Come on, stand up. Let's get you something to eat." "Name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way, and you?"_

 _"Arturia…."_

 _Where did he heard that name before? Oh well, not like it's that important anyway._

 _He just hope that Canaria wouldn't punish him too much for being away for too long add the fact that he and Izayoi caused too much trouble, and now he's bringing another stray in their Foster Home._

 _He just hope that Canaria wouldn't chew him too much._

 _Poor Naruto._

 _Thankfully he won't be punished too much when Canaria saw the markings on Arturia's hand._

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Wake up Naruto…"

"Hnnnn, five more minutes."

"You already said that and it's been 15 minutes already… please wake up Naruto."

"Mmm, M'kay."

Blue eyes snapped open as the curtain of his bedroom was slide open, the room was as simple as a boy's room could get.

A simple two person bed, a set of book case, a study table and a laptop and a window besides the table.

Removing the blanket covering his form, Naruto stood up revealing his whole form.

Four years has passed since the day he and Izayoi returned to Japan from their self titled adventure, now that he's 16. He had grown a lot, his shoulder length blonde hair stayed the same but his eyes became a bit narrower along with his face losing most of its baby fat and his body gaining muscles which could be considered as perfect, he now stood at the height of 5'7 leaning to 5'8.

He was currently wearing a dark orange shirt and green boxers.

"Good morning Naruto…"

Greeted Arturia with a smile on her face, now 16 years old. She had grown to be a very beautiful woman, of course he had already expected that. She looked very cute when she was 12 and now she looks very beautiful, standing there at 5'4.

Her elegant and graceful appearance has been more pronounced now, with her losing her baby fat and her eyes narrowing a bit, her hair remained the same as before with it being tied in a ponytail and was braided in a circle being held by an orange Ribbon that he had given her during her 13th birthday.

She was currently wearing a black long sleeve sailor uniform with red patterns on the shoulder parts and red bow, below she wore a black thigh length uniform skirt and black leg warmers accompanied by a brown dress shoes, on her right shoulder hanged a blue Japanese standard school bag and on her left shoulder hanged a blue cover cloth bag, which held her Katana.

"Morning." Naruto greeted back "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, it was Lady Canaria's turn to cook today."

"Oh, right. It's Monday. You should go and eat with them and I'll be there in a sec, I'll just go and change into my uniform."

"Mmmm." Arturia shook her head "No, it is quite alright. I'll just wait here."

Naruto deadpanned at her.

"No, it is not alright for me. You really need to learn what being tactful means."

Arturia titled her head.

"By the way, Lady Canaria looks so happy when she was cooking earlier, do you have any idea what happened?"

A small smile graced his lips.

"Probably because one of her dreams came true."

"Which is?"

"To see me go in high school."

"I don't understand?"

She truly don't, yes being a high school student is one of the most important part in a person life, but she doesn't understand why one of Canaria's dream is to see Naruto become a high school student.

"It's something only between the two of us." Naruto replied with a smile which made Arturia frown.

Something only between the two of them, that didn't bode well for her. What if Naruto and Canaria's relationship isn't that of Mother and Son or Sister and Brother instead the both of them are in a secret intimate relationship.

God forbids the two of them are dating.

Arturia shook her head, once again she was reminded just how powerful a human's imagination can be.

"You know, what your currently thinking right now is very stupid. There is no way in hell that will ever happen." Naruto stated as if he had read her mind while Arturia flushed, he always knew how to read her despite her being good at hiding her emotions away.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"How do I put this on?" Naruto ask as he held the neck tie in his hand.

Arturia walked towards him and took the necktie, standing on the tip of her toe she started putting the tie on him and started putting it inside the vest.

"Done…"

Naruto turn to look at the mirror and found the uniform to be of his liking, he was currently wearing a school uniform which consisted of a white long sleeve dress shirt and dark blue neck tie, above it was a grey uniform vest then a black uniform suit with his orange theme headphones hanging on his neck, below he wore a black uniform pants and black shoes.

"Well, I got to admit this does look good."

"Mmm, it fits you just fine."

"By the way where is Izayoi?"

"Downstairs, from what I heard Lady Canaria hit him with a frying fan when he refused to get up and I heard her shouting 'Get up or I'll confiscate that headphones of yours for a week' after hearing that as fast as a lightning Izayoi-san immediately bolted straight towards the kitchen while still on the middle of changing."

Naruto barked out a laughter when he heard that, typical Izayoi. Wouldn't do anything unless you threaten his headphones.

"Let's go downstairs then." Said Naruto once he stop laughing, opening the door he waited for her to go outside before reaching his back, slung it onto his shoulders than walked outside too while closing the door behind him.

Walking down the stairs, it didn't take long for them to see the others sitting on the table.

There Canaria sat in the head of the table looking the same as she did when she first found him, then Izayoi at the other side. Looking the same as before just growing a bit in height and wearing the same thing as him with his white Headphones hanging on his neck.

There sitting beside each other was an 9 year old boy with blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and a gray pajama. Sitting beside him is a healthy looking girl of age 8 with brown hair and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a red blouse accompanied by a blue running jacket and short running shorts.

"Good morning everyone." Naruto greeted with a grin while Izayoi nodded at him with a smirk.

"Good morning Naru-nii!" Homura and Suzuka greeted him with a grin on their face.

"What took you so long?" Canaria ask with a look of annoyance on her face before it twisted into a sly look when she saw Arturia walking beside him. "Could it be, you were so much in awe when you saw Arturia wearing her high school clothes and decided to have your way with her?"

"Oho! I never thought that you had it in you, to think that you lose your virginity before me, I underestimated you!" Izayoi commented with a sly smirk as Arturia's face turned red while Naruto's face twisted into a deadpan.

"Seriously? This early in the morning? With two kids no less?" Naruto responded with a deadpan.

"Oh? But I am just asking, I thought you were the kind of man who would do that just after the marriage not before the marriage." Canaria retorted with a smirk while Suzuka snap her head towards Canaria.

"Ehhh!? Naru-nii marrying!? But I am supposed to be Naru-nii future bride!"

"W-when did that happen?" Naruto ask with a look of mortification on his face while Izayoi started snickering.

"I am just taking the preorders now while it is still available! You know!" Suzuka responded with a cheery smile on her face while Naruto palmed his.

"You work fast Naruto, never thought that you had it in you, you seduced even our dear little Suzu-chan here. You stud you." Izayoi teased with a grin on his face.

"Ugh, so early in the morning and people around me already decided to act stupid. Why do I live with a bunch of idiots, it's more simpler when we were kids at least that way your actions could be explained as being childish but now, ugh." Naruto groaned as he sat down on his chair and slumped on it.

"Heh! You're stuck with me!" Izayoi responded with a smirk.

"Unfortunately…" muttered Naruto.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, we know you love us." Canaria responded with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah let's eat." Naruto responded with a sigh while Arturia smiled as she sat beside him.

"Itadakimasu!"

"By the way, I hope you used protection. You two are too young to be parents."

Arturia flushed while Naruto whimpered.

"Argh….."

Canaria and Izayoi laughed at Naruto's misfortune.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Come on Naruto, stop sulking…" Arturia placated as she rubs Naruto's back.

"Keh! Jut leave the drama queen be and he'll be fine." Izayoi suggested with a grin, he was having too much fun messing with Naruto.

"Asshole…" Naruto grumble out.

"Kekekeke!" Izayoi bark out a shark like laugh, not caring at the fact that the pedestrians was moving away from them in fear.

"Seriously, that sounded like the laugh of a homicidal maniac." Naruto commented with a vein appearing on his forehead.

"Kekeke, get used to it!" Izayoi responded with a grin.

"I am afraid I would never be." Naruto responded with Arturia nodding her head grimly.

"It's alright Naruto, there is no shame in admitting it, even I despite hearing it many times still weren't used to it." Artoria placated as she stop rubbing Naruto's back and instead prefer to walk a little closer beside him.

"Were here." said Izayoi as Naruto and Arturia stopped to take a look at the name of the school.

 **Hachioji Higashi High School.**

"Shouldn't there be someone here to guide us since were new students and all?" Naruto ask with a tilt of his head.

"Nah! I'm familiar with the place so I'll be the guide." Izayoi responded with a grin.

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded with a relieve expression.

Poor Naruto, should have doubt that.

 **{30 minutes later.}**

"Somehow…. I have this strange feeling that we are lost…" Naruto drawled out with a look of annoyance on his face.

"That is because we are lost Naruto…" Arturia responded with a sigh, she should have known.

"How do you know that?" Izayoi ask with an innocent look on his face.

"Maybe because we've been through here three times already and every time I look I always end up seeing the music room!" Naruto exclaimed with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"I don't know, I think it's the first time we pass here." Izayoi responded while whistling as he look away as another vein started throbbing on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey! You three! What are you doing standing there! shouldn't you be on your own classrooms? Its first day of school and you three are already cutting classes!?" A feminine voice called out with a scolding tone.

The three of them turned and saw a female student walking towards them with a scowl on her face. She has pink curly hair that ends on her chest area, her pink eyes eyes narrowed as she looks at them. She was wearing the same uniform as Arturia with the bow being green instead of red.

"Ahhh, sorry. Were transfer students you see, because of that we got lost while looking for our classroom." Naruto responded trying to placate the irritated girl. "I am Uzumaki Naruto by the way, and she is Arturia Pendragon and that maniac here is Sakamaki Izayoi."

Yes, Naruto knows Arturia's real surname. It was thanks to Canaria, apparently Arturia is a descendant of a former leader of the Knights of Rounds Arthur Pendragon in little garden which had been thought to be dead, but instead had been banished to this realm. And the markings on Arturia's hand was the proof of that as that is the symbol of King Arthurs Divine Divinity, unfortunately Canaria didn't know what it does as King Arthur existed during the medieval era in Little Garden.

The only reason Naruto found out that Canaria was a citizen of Little Garden was because of the way she reacted when he told her how he could travel through dimensions and told her he entered the nearest dimension which happens to be the Little Garden. The look on her face was priceless which he gladly took picture of for future blackmail, he didn't mention his meeting with Kuro Usagi not because he was keeping it as a secret but because he forgot about it.

Naruto was snapped out of his musings when the woman responded.

"I am Miharu Tachibana, a member of the Disciplinary Committee, so you three are the new transfer students. What happened to your guide? Shouldn't transfer students have guides waiting for them at the entrance?" Miharu ask with a raise eyebrow.

"Ahh, about that. When we arrive here there is no one around, so we thought we would head in because a certain someone said he knew the place, which made me wonder why we got lost. He didn't want to admit that he was the reason why he was lost in the first place." Naruto responded while sending Izayoi a look while said boy merely look away while whistling innocently.

"I see." Miharu nodded while sending a glare at Izayoi's direction, she somehow understand what Naruto was trying to say. They gotten lost because this boy decided to be know it all and pretended to know the place which is not true so they ended up getting lost. At least this Naruto guy look descent and sensible enough.

"Alright, I'll lead you to your classroom them."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"But before that, don't you know that it is against the rules of this school to have a tattoo!?"

Naruto grimaced when she started shouting at them again, more specifically at him.

"Ahh, excuse me."

Miharu turned to Arturia.

"What is it?"

"That isn't a tattoo, it's a birthmark. Naruto was born with it." Arturia explained with a strained smile not liking how this woman had shouted at Naruto, he had explained to her that like her the mark on his forehead was a birthmark just like the mark on her hand. "Just like I am, this marking is also a birthmark."

She showed Miharu the tattoo on her hand.

Miharu nodded, she doesn't sound like she's lying so she'll let it slide.

"Alright, follow me and I'll lead you to your classroom." With that she turned around and started walking away.

"She didn't even apologized…." Arturia mumble as Naruto patted her shoulder before they started following the girl.

"She's too stiff." Izayoi commented with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, this is your fault anyway."

Izayoi's smile widened.

"It's not my fault you believed me."

"Don't start with me."

"Kekekekeke."

 **{4 hours later}**

 ***Ding* *Dong***

Naruto sighed in relief when he heard the sound of school bell signifying that it was break time.

"Hey Art- eh?" Naruto gape when he saw that almost all of the male in the classroom was surrounding Arturia asking all different kind of questions while the girl remained stoic and was answering as best as she could.

'Good luck, you can do it Arturia, it's just the first day of school and it will happen many times so you better get used to it.' Thought Naruto as he shook his head in pity before he froze when he realized something or someone was missing.

"Come to think of it…. Where is Izayoi?" Naruto ask to himself while his face started losing its healthy color.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.'

He started counting on his head.

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

 **"SAKAMAKI IZAYOI!"**

"Kekekekekeke!"

Naruto slammed his face on his table when he heard the familiar voice of that Miharu girl and the familiar and annoying laugh of Izayoi.

"Ughhh…. Why…" Naruto whimpered while the girl sitting beside him patted his back.

"You have it rough huh…"

"Yeah…." Naruto mumbled as he turned to take a look at the girl sitting beside him.

She has long silky black hair than ends just below her butt, her dark brown eyes stares at him in sympathy, she was wearing the standard black sailor uniform with her bow being a red string instead of a ribbon accompanied by a black thigh length black skirt, she was wearing a pair of black socks and a pair of dark brown shoes.

There resting on her lap was a black sword carrier cloth, a bag that probably held a Katana just like Arturia.

"You doing kendo?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-san."

"What's your name again?"

"Do you not remember me?" the girl ask with a small frown on her face while Naruto raised a confuse eyebrow while trying to wrack his brain for answers.

'Where have I seen her before…' He thought before the girl sighed as pulled out a small flower hairclip and pinned it on her hair.

'Where have I seen that before…' he mused before his eyes widened.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _A ten year old Naruto was walking on the streets while trying to look for Izayoi, the idiot said that he had found something interesting and for him to wait till he returned and yet it has been three hours already and he hasn't returned yet._

 _"Hic, I'm sorry."_

 _"Stop crying! And apologize to us! Just because you are the daughter of a noble doesn't mean you are above us!"_

 _"Yeah! That's right, your father is a samurai right!? So you should be the one beneath us!"_

 _Naruto jerk in surprise when he heard the voice of a girl crying and of other boys screaming, glancing for left to right he immediately spotted three boys screaming at a girl who was sitting on the ground crying and apologizing._

 _"Apologize to us!"_

 _Growling, Naruto started stomping towards the bullies._

 _"Hey you jerks!" Naruto called out with a scowl on his face._

 _The three bullies looked up at him with scowl on their face, while the little girl looks turn to look up at him._

 _Stopping in front of them, Naruto stood in front of the girl._

 _"What do you think you are doing! Bullying somebody! Why are you bullying her anyway?"_

 _"Because that girl thinks she is so high and mighty and believes that she could do anything just because she is the daughter of the current Shogun!"_

 _"T-that's not true! I am just asking if I could play with you all!" the girl responded as she look up with her tear stricken face._

 _"What did you say!" The bully pulled his fist back as the girl flinched and covered her head._

 ** _Slap!_**

 _Naruto catch the punch with his palm with his teeth grinding in anger._

 _"She is just asking if it is alright to play with you, she just wants to play and you are treating her this way! And you even dare to try and hit her!?" Naruto screeched in fury unseen by the girl his tattoo started glowing an unhealthy shade of purple because of the anger bubbling on his chest scaring the three bullies._

 _"How dare you! A man shouldn't hit a woman unless she has a weapon or fighting back!"_

 _"Hiiii! A freak!"_

 _"Run!"_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _The three of them ran away with dark spots on their shorts as they peed their-selves in fear when they saw the evil glow on Naruto's tattoo._

 _Naruto glared at their back before the glow on his tattoo disappeared, not before erasing their memories about seeing it._

 _Turning, Naruto bended forward with his hands on his knees._

 _"Are you alright?" Naruo asked gently while the girl nodded as she sob._

 _"Are you the daughter of Tokugawa Hideyoshi?"_

 _The girl nodded._

 _"What is your name?" he ask with a gentle smile on his face trying to ease the girl._

 _"Hic* T-Tokugawa R-Rin."_

 _Naruto sighed when he saw that she was still crying. He put his hand on his pocket and pulled out a small flower hair clip that little Suzuka threw away._

 _"You know, they say that when a girl smiles. She looks as beautiful as a blooming flower." Naruto started while the girl looked up at him while he put the hair clip on her hair parting her bangs. "And now you have a beautiful flower hair clip, so don't forget to smile like a flower."_

 _Naruto finished with a smile as the girl stopped crying and was now admiring her new hair clip._

 _"Okay?" Naruto ask with his head tilted to the side._

 _"Mmm." Rin nodded._

 _"Oiiii! Naruto! Where are you!?"_

 _Naruto heard Izayoi's voice._

 _"Well, I got to go now. My friend is looking for me now, so bye-bye now. Always remember to smile okay and do not cry anymore okay? You are the daughter of the Shogun after all."_

 _With that Naruto started jogging away while Rin was watched him as he reunited with a boy with the same blonde hair as him,_

 _"A flower…" Rin nodded to herself "I promise, I'll be stronger so that I would never cry again."_

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"You're that girl from six years ago!?" Naruto exclaimed as he lifted his head off the table with his eyes open wide and lips stretch into a wide grin. "I didn't recognize you for a second, and you still have that hair clip. I'm surprise."

Rin nodded with a smile, glad that he remembered her now.

"And as promised, I gotten stronger now." Rin bragged with a small smile on her face while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you were the champion of last Kendo Competition right?" Naruto ask with a smile, he saw that on the news on T.V and newspaper.

"Yes, it was a tough battle but I won." Rin responded with a small grin.

"That's awesome, you see my friend there Arturia, she's a great swordsman. I wonder how she would fare against you?" Naruto ask with a tilt of his head, honestly curious how Arturia would fare against someone of Rin's level. Artruria was no slouch either when it comes to sword fighting but Rin was at a whole new lever with her skills, he saw some of her battles in the video that Arturia used to watch after all.

Rin took a glance at Arturia and immediately frown, the girl was beautiful. Incredibly so.

"Say Naruto-san… what is your relationship with Pendragon-san?" Rin ask with her eyes narrowing towards Arturia.

"Oh, she's a family member, she's like a sister to me." Naruto responded not noticing the way Rin was glaring at Arturia.

It was true, the moment Aruturia decided to live with them on the Foster Home they immediately started treating her like a family.

"I see, hey Naruto-san. we should probably hang out one of this days, it has been six years since we last seen each other after all. What do you say?" Rin ask with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Hmm, sure. I will immediately tell you when I have the time."

"Great! We should exchange email addresses so that we could contact each other."

"Right."

Naruto fished out his phone and handed it to her letting her do the exchange.

"Here, done!"

With that she handed him his phone back, smiling he was just about to put it on his pocket when suddenly he froze.

There hanging on his phone was a small multi colored butterfly.

To others it might have been just a simple butterfly, but to Naruto it meant something more.

Gray. Blue. Black. Red.

Gray as the symbol of mourning, grief and depression.

Blue as the symbol of loyalty, peace, sincerity and calmness but it could also means sadness and depression.

Red as the symbol of love, courage, luck and passion but it could also mean as danger.

Black, meant mourning, fear, uncertainty and death.

Shit.

Somehow Kuro Usagi's named immediately entered his head.

This doesn't bode well.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please leave some review and don't flame please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone, Thank you very much for your support and your words of wisdoms. I am really glad that I started writing Fanfiction, had I not I would have not seen such a beautiful sight. Other people standing up for someone they do not know, it made my day when I saw your feedbacks. Thank you very much, from now on I will continue writing not to earn the acknowledgment of others but to make sure that my supporters will have something to read.**

 **And for the Flamers, Yes. Like one commenter said.**

 **Use the Power of the Void to erase them from existence.** **J**

 **Chapter Start:**

Naruto could seen sitting on the roof with a frown on his face, it wasn't good for his record as this is his first day of school yet he was already cutting classes. But he couldn't just help, at least he had a valid excuse saying that he was having a headache. He ignored the worried look Arturia sent him and strangely Rin too.

The frown on his face become more prominent when he look down at his finger where the multi colored butterfly was situated.

It has only been an hour and a half since the butterfly appeared, the others might have ignored it but Naruto didn't. The multi colored butterfly held a lot of meaning including being a warning signal. He didn't know why this suddenly appeared, he knew that there wouldn't be any threat around here that could possible bring any harm to Canaria and the other kids. As frail as she might look, he knew how powerful Canaria could be when angered.

He just couldn't for the life of him understand what this strange feeling is, and the moment that Kuro Usagi's name immediately entered his head when the butterfly appeared could only meant that something bad happened to Kuro Usagi or somebody that she knew, but if that so then why didn't she sent him the summoning butterfly?

Wait?

Weren't there a legend about a rabbit in the moon? The legend that caused people to believe that Rabbits are self sacrificing creatures, Canaria told him that all legends had something to base on. So there is a possibility that its true, so there could be something wrong happening to Kuro Usagi.

If his memory serves right, didn't Kuro Usagi have rabbit ears on her head and on her tail.

Shit.

She was in trouble and she probably didn't use the summoning butterfly because she didn't want to drag him into whatever mess she was in.

Clicking his tongue, Naruto pulls out a pen from his back pocket and started searching his other pockets for a paper, finding a piece of paper on his breast pocket he pulled it and started writing immediately when he un corked his pen.

 _I'll be gone for a while, I don't know how long but something came up. If what I am thinking is right then I'll immediately contact you, so be ready because it will be sudden, I'll leave the rest to you. Take care of the others and tell Arturia that something came up so I'll be gone for a while but tell her not worry because once I confirm my suspicion then I'll contact her too._

 _Stay sharp brother._

Summoning a hummingbird size butterfly, Naruto folded the paper and let the butterfly take it and let it flew towards the direction of their classroom where he knew Izayoi is.

Standing up, Naruto gently stomp his foot on the ground leaving a small butterfly mark on it before he swipe his hand on the air as a tear opened in front of him.

Without thinking twice Naruto immediately jump in intent on checking on Kuro Usagi, hoping that his first friend in Little Garden is okay.

 **{Dimensional Gate}**

Naruto immediately started looking for the same portal to the world that he and Izayoi visited during their self titled adventure.

Seeing the portal with the butterfly marking on it and showing the name Little Garden, Naruto immediately jumped in.

 **{Little Garden}**

As expected, just like when he first arrived in this world. he was on the sky, falling 4000 meters high up.

He just hope that this won't be the norm every time he tried to 'jump' through another dimension, that would be a bummer if he went splat.

He could fly of course, but the others? he wasn't sure and wasn't willing to try to see if they could fly. Izayoi is the only one he knows that could fall this high and not die since that idiot body and skull is hard if not harden that a metal. 

***Screeech!***

Naruto tilted his head when he saw a giant hawk, at least 10 meters tall flying just a bit below him.

"That is one huge bird…" Naruto muttered before a wide grin crept on his face.

"Come on birdie!" Naruto exclaimed before he grabbed the Hawk by its neck earning a surprise yet indignant squack from it before he situated himself on its back.

 ***Screeech!***

It screech as it tried flailing around in hope of dislodging the intruder on its back and making it pay for thinking that he could just go and ride behinds its back.

Naruto sighed when the hawk started spinning and turning in hopes of throwing him off.

"You know, if you don't stop spinning like a lunatic on drugs, then I will turn you into a chicken curry. Too bad for you since it has been a week since I last ate a chicken and now I am starting to have so cravings for it."

 ***Squeeeak….***

The hawk gave a small squeak and as straight as an arrow, it flew.

"Goooood birdy, goooood birdy." Naruto whispered with his lips near its head, had he look at the hawks face he would seen tons of sweat pouring off of it.

"Now!" Naruto clap his hand as he sat on the Hawks back "Let's go and check up on Kuro Usagi."

Naruto paused when he realize something.

"Anyway… where can I find Kuro Usagi by the way?"

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Hmmm?" Izayoi raise an eyebrow when he saw the butterfly with a letter on its grasp, it landed on his hand gaining Arturia's attention.

Unfolding the paper, Izayoi's started reading it.

Once done, a small frown appeared on his face.

"Well, this is a surprise." Izayoi muttered with a frown, this is the first time Naruto tried doing something without him, because as far as he could remember the moment that the two of them met each other and started traveling the world. whatever Naruto do, he would do it with him. So it is a big surprise for Izayoi to receive such a letter from his brother and as embarrassing as it is to admit it, his best friend.

The fact that Naruto left him here means that whatever it is Naruto is doing, it is something really serious which means Naruto wanted him to stay and protect the others since no one would do so other than him, he could understand Naruto's reasoning but he's a bit miffed at being left out especially now that he's doing something interesting but overall, he understand what is going on.

Though it won't stop him from smacking Naruto once he return for leaving him out doing nothing.

He absentmindedly passed the letter to Arturia who read it with a frown on her face.

'What are you doing Naruto? Where have you gone?' thought Arturia while Rin was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

'What is that note? And where is Naruto-san?'

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Come on! Hurry up!"

A man wearing a bronze armor with red pleated skirt and battle sandals yelled as he push a small girl with her hand being held together by chains.

"You lost the gift game and lost your banner! It's the end for your community now, with the others being sold for slavery!" the guard shouted as the girls eyes widened.

"What!? But I though the deal was that if the others comes then the children's will be spared!" the girl shouted in response.

"Hah! You lost so you have no say in it, whatever we wish to do with you and the others you can't do anything about it, it is your fate so just accept it! Pity we were told to leave that rabbit alone, she would have been a fine lay."

"Y-you!" the girl gritted her teeth in anger as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"What!? Are you gonna cry little girl!? A former Demon Lord crying, how the mighty have fallen!"

 ***Wooosh!***

"Wha-!?"

All the guards started stumbling on their feet's when a giant hawk landed just a few meters away from them.

"Oiiiii." A voice drawled out earning the attention of the leader of the guards.

The man was wearing the same thing as the others, with only the difference was he was wearing a cloak made of lions fur, standing on 6 feet above with muscle as heavy and thick like a boulder. Short trimmed hair and bearded covered face.

"Who are you?" The man ask gruffly.

"Oh, me?" Naruto responded as he jump down, "I just heard you people mentioning a certain rabbit so I gotten curious. Does this rabbit has blue hair and red eyes?"

The girl's eyes widened.

"Yeah, what do you want? You another member of Ouroboros and here to claim your price?" The muscled man ask with a savage grin on his face.

Naruto dismissively waved his hand "Nah, I'm no part of this Ouroboros or whatever group they are. I am just looking for a rabbit friend of mine named Kuro Usagi, you know where I can find her." While taking notice of the girl standing a few feet away from the muscled man with chains wrapped around her, he stared at her while she stared back with her eyes wide not caring at the fact that the others were laughing at him when they heard him called Kuro Usagi his friend.

The girl was considerably short and could be mistaken for a child, she has long blonde hair with curls at the end, tied by a ribbon in the form of a huge black bow, her bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face, she has beautiful pale skin and crimson red eyes.

Her outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She was wearing a red overcoat over her black shirt, she also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally armed crosses at the end of each, she also wears a striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit.

"A friend! That's rich! It's been too long since I had a good laugh like that." The man boomed out with a smirk on his face while wiping some tears from his eyes due to constant laughing.

"I don't get what so funny?" Naruto responded with a tilt of his head.

"You claiming to be the rabbit girls friend is funny, you claim to be her friend yet when her community was destroyed by the Ouroboros you weren't there."

The moment those words left the mans lips, Naruto immediately turned silent.

"What? Feeling guilty? That you let your friends community to be destroyed! Some friend you are!"

The man and his guards immediately started laughing once again before their eyes widened and their face twisted into shock and fear.

Why?

Because their face immediately met the ground when the Gravity suddenly multiplied, despite the heavy atmosphere the man still managed to look up and his eyes widened in fear when he saw an aura of death surrounding the boy.

The girls eyes widened when she saw what is happening, she too could feel the effect of the boys power but unlike the others who had their face embedded on the ground, she was merely kneeling down with her face sweating in fear.

Her eyes winded more when she saw the strange tattoo on his forehead and was reminded of a past conversation she had with Kuro Usagi.

 _/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

 _"Leticia-sama!" Kuro Usagi immediately called out with a wide smile on her face._

 _Leticia looked up and almost spitted her tea when she saw Kuro Usag hopping towards her with the Lord of The Sky behind her and a white butterfly on her right shoulder._

 _"Kuro Usagi, what is the Sky Lord doing with you? Shouldn't he be in the divine forest?" Leticia ask when she regained her composure._

 _"Yes! You won't believe this Leticia-sama but Kuro Usagi met this strange but kind boy earlier."_

 _"Oh? But that still didn't explain why the Sky Lord is with you."_

 _"Kuro Usagi is getting to that. Do you want to hear it?"_

 _"Oh, do tell."_

 _"You see when Kuro Usagi was outside picking up some herbs, she heard a giant explosion. Curious, Kuro Usagi immediately headed there to see what is happening."_

 _"You heard an explosion and your first reaction was to head there and see what it is?" Leticia ask with disbelief lacing her tone._

 _"Yep! When I arrived there, you won't believe what I saw. A blonde haired boy of age 12 or something with a strange butterfly tattoo on his forehead was there and fought the Sky Lord and defeated said Dragon with only one punch!"_

 _Leticia's eyes widened in surprise, Osiris the Lord of the sky might not be as strong as a high level divine beast but still strong nonetheless, there is a reason why Osiris was given the title of the Lord of the Sky after all, so to hear that a boy no less than 12 years old beaten the Sky Lord with just one punch, spokes of this boys strength._

 _"Where is this boy then?"_

 _"Oh.." Kuro Usagi immediately deflated with her ears flattening on her head "You see, he said that he wasn't from around here and have to get back to his family soon. He said he used his powers to travel here and was with his brother, after telling Osiris-sama to follow me he left not before giving me this butterfly to contact him but I do not know how it works since Kuro Usagi forgot to ask him."_

 _"I see." Leticia nodded while the wheels on her head started churning, thinking of the possibilities and the identity of the boy. Looking at Kuro Usagi's sad face she couldn't help but smile and give a word of support._

 _"Do not worry Kuro Usagi, if he sad that you two will meet again. Then you'll probably see him in the future, of that I am sure of."_

 _"Hai!" Kuro Usagi nodded with a smile._

 _/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

"What did you just say? Her community got destroyed? By who?" Naruto ask with his voice trembling in fury.

He might have met her just once and just talked to her for a few minutes, but in that few minutes he had already considered her as a friend and to hear what happened to his friend made his blood boil.

"Speak!"

"T-the Ouroboros alliance, th-they are a group which consist of several Demon Lords made by several factions. Th-that's all I know. I-in fact the girl behind us is a former member of their community and a Demon Lord, she is to be taken to the meeting place for the Ouroboros to take her divinity and to be sold later for slavery." The man responded with gritted teeth.

"I see." Naruto replied without any hint of emotions on his tone, which scared the others since they don't know what's going through Naruto's mind right now.

Calming himself down, he calmed his power allowing the others to stand up. Glancing behind him, he saw the giant hawk laying with its head on the ground currently knocked out.

"I propose a gift game." Declared Naruto with his eyes narrowed .

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I decline."

"Why?"

"I do not have time for such things right now." The man replied trying to hide the fact that he declined because he was afraid of what this guy might do to them.

"Then make time."

"That's unreasonable don't you think?"

"I don't care, you will participate in a gift game with me, you win I won't kill you, you lose you will give the girl to me." Said Naruto earning a gasp from the guards "You can decided whatever game you want, right here right now."

The man gritted his teeth before his eyes widened before an arrogant smirk appeared on his face.

"It seems it cannot be helped, very well then. I will entertain you. But I will change the rules, you lose and you will bow down butt naked and apologize then I will make you run the whole little garden, every inch of it with you butt naked."

Naruto nodded "That is fine with me."

He swiped his hand in the air to catch the falling Geass Roll.

 **Host:** 12 Labors Community

 **Player List** : Naruto Uzumaki

 **Winning Conditions** : **Figure the name of the leader.**

 **Time Limit: 1 hour**

 **Conditions** : **Ones the time limit passed and still not figuring it out. You'll lose.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's very smart of you." Commented Naruto with a scowl as the Leader smirked arrogantly at him.

"You should give up, there is no way you will figure out my name." The leader spoke with a grin as his minions started laughing with him.

Naruto smirk at him as he look down at the geass roll again.

"Too bad for you then."

"Huh?"

"Even though you didn't tell me your name, you are too obvious. The fact that the name of your community is called 12 labors, and your armor and lion mane that you proudly shows give you away." "You made this too easy for me, or were you just planning on letting me win from the beginning. Huh, Hercules."

Naruto finished with a grin while the now named Hercules eyes widened.

 **Challenge Clear**

 **Winner**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

"Well, how about that? I won?" Naruto ask with a grin "Next time, try using your brain not your muscles idiot. Had you been using your brain you would know that the kind of challenge would be too easy especially with the name of your community appearing on the Geass Roll, you idiot." Naruto finished with a grin while he goaded the man to try and attack him, he didn't want to admit it but Izayoi had rub off on him.

"Y-you!" "I will make you eat those words!" Hercules shouted in fury as he rushed towards Naruto.

"Don't let him hit you! He has a gift of strength!" the girl warned.

Naruto appreciates the gesture but the woman worry was all for naught as when Hercules reached and delivered the punch, Naruto catches it with one hand.

Though the ground behind him shattered from the force of the punch, thankfully the Hawk was smart enough to fly away as to not get him.

"Sorry, but I know someone who's punch is more lethal than yours." Naruto commented with a smile which widened when he saw the vein pulsing on Hercules forehead.

Hercules eyes widened when he tried to pull his hands but found that he couldn't as Naruto has a strong grip on it.

Naruto bended his body and gotten into a horse stance, he pulled his right fist back as he was gripping Hercules hand with his left.

"My turn." Said Naruto with a grin before he delivers his own punch.

"Gaaaak!" Hercules eyes almost popped out of his head when Naruto's fist landed on his stomach and could sworn it drilled a hole in there, while those who were behind could see the shape of Naruto's fist in Hercules stomach, the only thing preventing the giant from flying away was the iron grip Naruto had on him.

"Gah!" Hercules spitted a lot of blood, thankfully none of it landed on him.

Pulling his fist back, he waited for Hercules to fall down. And as he expected, Hercules fell into a knee.

"Hey."

Hercules looked up just in time to see Naruto's leg before he flew with such intensity when it connected with his face.

"L-lord Hercules!" his guards shouted in panic as they scrambled and started running towards the direction Hercules was sent.

Naruto glanced towards the wide eyes girl before he started walking towards her direction.

Kneeling in front of her, he grab her hand shattered the chains holding it.

"What's your name?"

"E-eh?"

"Your name."

"L-Leticia Draculea." The now named Leticia introduced herself with a stutter, she was the type of person who remained calm and composed even in front of her death but seeing someone beat the shit out of a legend without even breaking a sweat would do that to you.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you know Kuro Usagi right? I'm her friend, can you take me to her?" Naruto ask with his brow furrowed in concern.

"Very well, I shall take you to her." Leticia responded with a calm nod now that she regained her composure, she stood up and duster herself.

"Good, let's go then."

'Don't worry, I am coming. Kuro Usagi.' Thought Naruto.

 **Chapter End.**

 **This is a tad bit shorter, please leave some review and don't flame me please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Mondaiji Tachi.**

 **This chapter is just to show what changes there will be now that Naruto is in Little Garden to fix everything.**

 **Story Start:**

"So tell me, what happened to your community?" Asked Naruto as he ride the Hawk with Leticia, the community base was the gate situated between six and seven gates.

"It happened a year ago. When the Ouroboros Demon Lord Alliance declared a gift games with us, we didn't take it knowing that we will be overpowered."

"Then how come you guys still participated if you didn't accepted the challenge?"

Leticia sighed while looking at the scenery down below, a bitter smile plastered on her face.

"When we told them that we decline the challenge, they left without saying a word. We thought that they already given up on trying to challenge us, but we were dead wrong. They left just to make us lower our guards before attacking us, I already expected it but I never expected the attack to be a diversion. While we were defending the front, the other members of Ouroboros sneaked at the back and kidnapped all the children."

Leticia grinded her teeth in anger while Naruto sat in silence listening to each and every word.

"They threatened us, said if we didn't accept the Challenge, they will kill each and every-one of the children, ranging for 10 to 3 years old. Of course, with that kind of threat we were forced to accept the challenge despite it being unfair and the rules being against us."

"What challenge is it?"

"It is a speed and strength contest match, all their participants were just a low level warriors."

"Then why did you lose?"

Leticia started chuckling bitterly.

"It is no secret that the Ouroboro's alliance hated us because many of our past members are all a part of a legend here in Little Garden, so to tarnish our name and insult us altogether they made us fight their weakest member, of course we were surprise at first then glad the second knowing that we will win. But we never expected about the other condition."

"Which is?"

"The one they will be fighting against are the kids that they captured."

*Crush!*

Naruto crushed the pen on his hand when he gripped his fist so hard that his knuckles turns white, Leticia looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw the look of fury on his face.

"Of course, with them holding the kids hostage there is nothing we could do but accept and watch as they decimated and humiliated each and every-one of them, it wasn't hard to figure out who won right?"

Naruto nodded absentmindedly while thinking of what he will do when he encounter this Ouroboro's bastards.

"After that, they took our banner and the name of our community, not only that they sent all the adults to another timeline or outright banished them right in front of their own children's eyes. I was the last one to be taken, the children's along with Kuro Usagi was left there. but it looks like they took her too." Leticia finished with a pained look on her face.

"Does the name Canaria rings a bell to you?" Naruto ask while he sent her a sideward glance and gave an amused smile when he saw her body going rigid before outright turning to him.

"What!? You know her?"

"Yeah, in fact she is the one who raised me. She's supposed to be dead by now but I healed her using my powers. She's in my world raising children's with 'special' 'gifts'"

"I see…." Leticia muttered softly "At least she was alright."

"I heard from her that she is the former strategy of your community."

"Yes, and the best one at that." Leticia gave a small smile when she was reminded of the accomplishments of her friend. "I wonder how would she react if she found out that our friends had all been banished or sent to another time line… she would be devastated and disappointed…"

"Don't worry, I owe her a lot. So I'll help you."

Leticia turns to look at him and settled on just staring at his face.

"One of my powers allows me to travel inside the Gap, or as it is called the Dimensional Gap. I never tried traveling through another timeline but I assume that it is just like traveling through another dimension." Said Naruto before he turns to look at her and saw the look of hope and relief on her eyes.

"But we can't go and look for them now."

"Why?"

"Think Leticia, think. If we started looking for them and found them which I am sure we will. What do you think will happen?"

Leticia's eyes widened.

"Of course… you are right, if we look for them now and found them. The Ourboros would immediately notice it and it will be bad for us, considering that we will be in disarray. But what should we do for now?"

"We will have to lay low for now and start planning, first we plan. Then next we'll call someone."

"Who?"

"It's not important who it is, I won't call him yet. First we need to rebuild your community before that we would start recruiting, we would build your community then after a year we will start taking actions."

"A year? Why? If we wait for a year, we might lose our home. And you might not know this but I am a pure blooded Vampire, the only reason I could walk out during the daylight was because of the veil covering the Little Garden, it is blocking the powerful intensity of the sun. if we get vanished from Little Garden I would probably turn to dust and the others will be left alone and die."

"Don't worry, it will be fine. If we start acting now they will immediately notice it, as you said it has only been a year has passed since the destruction of your community, this Ouroboros probably knew that the others will do something to take back all of the lost members, so they are still probably monitoring you guys. We will need to wait another year before we start taking some actions, since they would stop suspecting if they saw you doing nothing for three years."

"I see, so they are playing the waiting game?"

Naruto nodded before Leticia perk up and started pointing a few miles away.

"There is where our community is."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at it and found out that it is worst than he had thought.

The place was desolated and he could see the land being dead with the tree's rotting horribly, even the lake had been dried up and the houses look like it would fall apart any given moment. The only one that stood strong is the mansion in the middle of it, probably the main gate.

"Let's go down then." Said Naruto as they started landing.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

A young boy of age 10 could be seen sitting down on of the benches that has been left intact outside of the community base mansion.

The boy has teal green hair, his bangs dropping from the outer sides leaving some space in his middle forehead, with a little piece of hair up top. His blue eyes shone with such grief which no child such as him should wear, he was wearing a very long sandy colored robe despite it being too large for him to the point that the sleeves covers his hands and the robes completely hides his feet which makes him look like a mage. He was wearing a white shirt with a red clothing on top, the inside of his cloak was also red.

"What am I going to do now, even Kuro Usagi has been taken by them…"

"D-don't worry Jin-chi, I am sure that Siroyasha-sama won't let anything to happen to her, remember? She look quite angry when we told her Kuro Usagi-sama was taken away and immediately started heading towards them, I am sure Kuro Usagi is in Shiroyasha-sama's custody now." A feminine voice placated as she pat Jin on the head.

She has long red hair which was tied into two long ponytails (Twin Tails) that falls down to her waist in length which was being held by two black ribbons one on each side, her red eyes looking down at Jin in sadness. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt the collar being closed by a red ribbon being tied to it accompanied by a grey uniform suit, grey thigh length skirt and thigh length black stocking and black shoes, she has a necklace with a heart pendant on it, her most noticeable feature though was the small blue circle gem on her forehead.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about her Osiris-san." Jin responded to the now named Osiris.

"I understand your feelings, I too hueeeh-!?" Osiris began before she started pulling her skirt down when a strong gust of wind startled the both of them.

"W-what is happening!?" Jin exclaimed as he covers his face with his arm.

 ***Clap!***

Jin and Osiris looks up and saw a giant Hawk now landing just a few feet away from them, when the Hawk landed Jin's and eye Osiris eyes widened when they saw a certain someone jumped down on the ground.

"L-Leticia-sama!?" Jin and Osiris exclaimed in shock.

"Jin! Osiris!" Leticia immediately walk towards them before grabbing him on the shoulder before she pulled him. "Where is Kuro Usagi?"

"S-she was taken away by them…"

"Where are they taking her!?"

"D-don't worry Leticia-sama, I am sure she's with Shiroyasha-sama right now."

"T-that's great."

Leticia immediately let go of Jin before she turned around to look at Naruto as he drop down on the ground.

"Leticia is safe, she's with Shiroyasha, she's an ally." Leticia explained while Naruto nodded.

"Akh…" Osiris gasp with her face losing its healthy color when she saw and recognized who that person is.

"W-who is he?" Jin ask cautiously as he eyed Naruto's walking form.

"Don't worry, he's an ally."

Jin nodded, if Leticia said so then he would believe it especially the way she confidently says that he's an ally. Then she must've been truly confident that he's an ally of theirs.

Naruto stopped in front of them as he stare at Osiris with his eyebrow raised.

He leaned forward while Osiris leaned back as she turns her head away only for Naruto to lean towards her again.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

She took another step back.

He took another step forward.

Her back met the wall and Naruto leaned forward with their faces inch apart with Osiris face turning red from the close proximity, while Leticia and Jin was watching them curiously.

"U-uhhh, do I know you?" Osiris squeak out.

"Hmmmm, You look strangely familiar."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Haven't we met before?"

"N-not that I have any knowledge of meeting someone as handsome as you before, ah-haha,hahaha…." She responded while she laugh awkwardly.

"Really? I am sure I already met you before I just cant remember when and where."

"T-then y-you must have go-gotten the wrong person."

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his fist on his palm. "I remember you now! You look strangely similar to…"

Osiris immediately pale when Naruto grinned at her.

"So, you are a female huh…" he said with his grin growing wider. "I still quite remember our bet from back then you know."

*Gulp*

"Ahahaha." Naruto started laughing before he patted her on the shoulder "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, as long as you followed our agreement then I have no reason to punish you!"

Naruto turned back and started walking towards Leticia while Osiris sighed in relief.

"Phew…"

"So? What's your name Chibi."

"C-chibi!?" Jin ask affronted.

"Well you are short, and I don't know your name yet so I'll call you chibi, unless you tell me your name."

"W-why you! My name is Jin Russel and I am currently the acting leader of this community," Jin responded angrily while Leticia watched them both.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned as lean towards him "Then what is the name of your community."

"…."

"H-hey…" Osiris called out ready to defend their leader but stopped when Leticia shook her head.

"The leader you say? What are you doing? And what should you be doing as a leader?"

"…."

"If I am right, you were sulking out here when we arrive."

"…."

"You weren't doing anything a leader should be doing."

At this point Jin had, had enough and exploded.

"Then what should I be doing!? You aren't even a part of this community! So you don't have the right to lecture me! Who are you anyway!?"

Naruto grins as he raised his hand as Jin flinch with Osiris ready to step in, scared she might be but Jin is still a kid and she won't let Naruto hit a kid.

That is why she was surprise along with Jin when Naruto put his hand on Jin's head and started rubbing it instead of hitting him as they thought he would.

"A leader wouldn't be sulking out here and lamenting at the lost of his members, a leader would have not be mourning thinking of what to do next. A leader wouldn't be drowning in misery just because he had lost everything."

Jin looks up at him in confusion.

"A leader is the kind of person who would stand up when the others are down, a leader would do his best to rebuild the broken community instead of lamenting and drowning in sorrow because it has been destroyed, a leader wouldn't give up just because his members had been taken away and instead will work hard to get them back. A leader wouldn't have the time to be sitting out here wondering what to as he would be very busy devising a plan on how to rebuild the group and bring it back to its former glory." Said Naruto with a smile "You standing up to me is just a start, I can see it in you. You have the quality to be a great leader."

"And who am I you ask? Name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

Jin eyes immediately widened when he heard the name.

The same name that Kuro Usagi kept mentioning, and the name of the person whom Kuro Usagi believes to be the one who will help their community. The same person who defeated Osiris with a single punch. And he is right, instead of drowning himself in sorrow he should be doing something to rebuild this community and retrieve all that has been lost, if not for him them for the others because he is their only hope right now. The only one who could prevent them from losing their homes, no. he shook his head before he looks at Naruto's eyes. This person will be the one who will help him.

Naruto smiled when he saw the fire burning in those eyes.

 _'He's just as you thought he was Kuro Usagi, he might be the one who will bring this community back to its former glory, if not then I do not know anymore.'_ Thought Leticia with a serious look on her face.

"Atta boy, now that you are out of your funk, what should we do?"

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me, you are the boss so what's your order?" Naruto ask with a grin.

Jin close his eyes before he opens them.

"Tell me how strong are you Naruto-san, Kuro Usagi told me that you defeated Osiris-san here with a single punch, do you think you are powerful enough to handle a water God? She's a few levels below Osiris-san, there at the Edge of the world is a lake where a water God resides. If you defeat it in a gift game it will reward you with a sapling, with the help of that sap water wouldn't be a problem anymore." Jin instructed while Naruto nodded.

"I gotcha, the first time I came here I landed there so I know where to find that place."

"Good, now you Osiris-san."

"Hai!"

"I want you to go to the Thousand eyes community and see if and see if Kuro Usagi is there, if she is see if you could bring her back but do not tell her about Naruto-san being here. she is too excitable, I would like to keep Naruto-san's existence as a secret for a while is that alright Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded while Osiris did a finger salute and immediately started heading out to do as she was ordered.

"Now you Leticia-sama, would you be able to fight?"

"Of course."

"That's good, deep within the divine forest an Earth God could be found there a T-Rex to be precise, I want you to beat it in a gift game as it would reward us with a seed, that seed will revive our land which would allow us to grow some crops."

"Very well."

"I'll be heading inside and tell the other kids about the news, we will need to fix every room."

"All of it? Why?"

Jin stop before he glance at Leticia with a small smile.

"Of course, so that when the others return they wouldn't need to fix it themselves."

With that he started marching towards the main base of the community.

Leticia turns to Naruto just in time for him to properly situate himself on the Hawks back.

"When you said that you will do something, I didn't expect for you to immediately do it first thing after arriving." Leticia commented with a small smile on her face.

"Heh, it was just a coincidence, and the faster the better."

"I thought you say we just lay low?" Leticia tilted her head "What happened to laying low?"

"I never said we couldn't do anything right? I just said we need to lay low but I didn't say that we couldn't start rebuilding the community." Naruto responded with a smirk while Leticia shook her head.

"Do you think this will work out?"

"Of course, I am sure of that."

"I hope your right."

With that Naruto patted the Hawk as it flew towards the direction where he knew the edge of the world could be found.

 **Chapter End.**

 **A bit too short, please leave some review and no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't onw Naruto nor Mondaiji tachi.**

 **For those who wonders why Izayoi and the others weren't there yet, look at the age of Izayoi. Cannon started with Izayoi being 17 years old, it is a year before Cannon because he's only 16.**

 **Regfurby: Uhm, the picture of Osiris and the others would be seen on my bio. She is Kuuko, from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san.**

 **This chapter is a bit short since I will be busy later.**

 **Story Start:**

1 month.

It has only been one month and a lot of things has changed, many damages has been fixed. With them gaining an unlimited supply of water and their land being fertile again. Most of the broken houses have been fixed and the rotten trees have been replaced.

Instead of looking like a deserted land, now it look like as if it hadn't been destroyed in the first place, with the Cherry Trees standing tall and the Apples and Grapes vines and different kind of fruits and vegetables producing fresh and juicy fruits and vegetables, thanks to one of the children's divinity that allows the plants to grow faster.

And all of it happened in just a span of one month.

The only thing that hasn't change was the fact that there are only few adults consisting of Naruto, Leticia, Kuro Usagi and Osiris and the other 120 members were all children.

Speaking of Kuro Usagi, Osiris has been right about Kuro Usagi being at the custody of Shiroyasha. Their reunion had been tearful, seeing the normally cheerful rabbit broke down in tears when she told him what happened to their community, if he hated the Ouroboros Alliance, he was cursing their name now, which means they became Naruto's primary target.

He promised to exact vengeance but he knew that it wasn't the right time and decided to bid his time, if he start acting now he was sure that the other factions in Ouroboros Alliance will take notice of it.

Anyway, Kuro Usagi has been grateful for his arrival though he had been miffed at her for not calling for him, he would have helped her no matter how hard it is. She said that he wasn't a part of the community that time and didn't want to bother him.

That earned her a smack from him that would teach her not to keep things.

In a month that he has spend in here, Kuro Usagi could be usually seen with him since despite him knowing about Little Garden doesn't mean that he knew the exact locations of every cities and communities in Little Garden, which is why she would usually accompany him when Jin gave him a task to do and he didn't know where to find it.

It was her who would direct him to where he would find what he is looking for.

"Naruto-nii, Leticia-sama."

He was currently sitting on one of the many couches on the living room with Leticia sitting on a single chair in front of him with the glass table separating them.

Naruto tilted his head to take a glance at the person standing in front of the double door.

There stood a young girl of age 9 with a tray on her hand with two mugs and a tea, the most notable features of her was her fox ears and two tails. Her hair, while being short was pointed and flared out strands, it has the same color as her tails being blonde with brown tips. Her emerald green eyes shone with maturity that went beyond her age. She was wearing a white long sleeve apron on, underneath is an orange shirt and an orange mini-skirt.

"Ah Riri-chan!" Naruto greeted with a grin while Leticia gave a nod.

Riri, a nine year old Kitsune. She had been a part of the community since birth along with her mother, but sadly the two of them has been forcefully separated as her mother has been banished to another time line, it was thanks to Naruto that they managed to get Riri as she was to be sold into another community for whatever reason. Once he heard the story from Kuro Usagi he promised the little girl that he will help her find and reunite with her mother.

The little girl latched onto that promise, and he will definitely keep it even if it is the last thing he will do.

"I bought some tea, Osiris-san helped me harvest some." Said Riri with a smile as she stop in front of them and gently placed the tea on the table.

"Where is Kuro Usagi by the way?" asked Naruto.

"Mmm, she's with Osiris-san, I heard that they have an errand to do from Shiroyasha-sama."

"I see."

Since it was Shiroyasha who paid for Kuro Usagi to be released along with the other childrend's, it has been decided that she will work for Shiroyasha as a judge to pay for the debts. He would have helped her but she was adamant on doing it on her own, since she thought that he was doing everything by himself it is the least that she could do to help.

It wasn't particularly true since all that he did was to win the water tree, fix the broken residence, win some furniture's, aside from that it was Leticia who won the seed that revived that land and allowed it to be fertile again.

Naruto watch as Riri left the room while humming a soft tune.

"She looks happy." Naruto commented with a smile.

"She is happy, in just a month she saw just how much you had change this community, from being a practically dead land into this flourishing garden." Leticia replied as she sip her tea. "And the fact that she truly believe that you will keep your promise on helping her reunite with her mother again."

"Hmm? I am just doing what a friend should do, and that is helping a friend in need."

"That is something more than a friend would've done, we use to have a lot of friends and allies but when our community fell none of them lift a finger to help us." Leticia responded with a frown.

"I see."

"Anyway, do you think this will truly work."

Naruto looked up and saw her holding five envelopes containing an invitation letter. A smirk graced Naruto's face when he saw that three of them are people he knew but he wonder why the other one was there.

"Don't worry about it, I know him. You can rely on that guy even though he's a hard headed idiot, he's really smart and reliable, I've never seen someone as strong as him before."

Leticia nodded, if he say that they would help then alright. Though she's certainly interested on who that 'him' is, if Naruto said that the guy is strong then he must really be strong. She just don't see Naruto complimenting someone unless they really deserve it.

"If you say so."

"Just remember to send it exactly 8 months from now."

"Any reason why you chose that specific time frame?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"Very well."

"Anyway, when will I meet this Shiroyasha person so I could ask for a gift card."

"Oh…" Leticia responded with her mouth turning in a small 'o' "You still haven't got one right."

"Yeah."

"No need to see her, as a Demon Lord I too have the ability to give gift cards to others and I do not need to test you since I know you enough to know that you truly deserve this."

With a snap of her finger, a dark purple card appeared on her hand.

"Here."

She handed him the card sizzle and Naruto watch as it expand.

Leticia's eyes shot wide open when she saw the amount of gifts he had.

 **Void Manipulation. Black Hole Creation.**

 **Manipulation of Black Holes. Gravitational Singularity Generation.**

 **Power of Cold and Darkness. Memory Erasure.**

 **Life Energy draining. Negative Zone Creation.**

 **Deletion. Power Erasure.**

 **Oblivion Power. Super Healing Factor/Immortality.**

 **Subtractive Magic. Creation of Nothingness.**

Leticia stared in shock when she saw the amount of gifts and power this boy has, and by the looks of it he still had more as the gift card continue to sizzle before it expand. Though she couldn't help but notice that despite the amount of Naruto's powers almost all of them were connected to destruction.

Naruto snapped the card and hid in pocket before Leticia could see all of his powers, though before he could hid it Leticia could have sworn she saw something called **Embodiment Of Death** or something.

"You… have some peculiar gifts."

"There is nothing good in destroying things."

Leticia nodded in sympathy, being a Vampire and baring the title of a Demon Lord and Knight of Little Garden, she had seen her own fare shares of destruction and the attack of Azi Dahaka being the worst of it. She knew enough to know that nothing good came from destruction, all the it do is destroy thing.

"But your power to delete any negativities and heal any kind of wounds is something good."

"And to delete immortality."

Leticia nodded, by creating a Negative Zone he could probably remove anything in there. once your trap in there, you know immediately that it's over. He could erase your power and you immortality, he could change all your possibilities to negativities.

Truly, a frightening ability.

Though it made her wonder why this kind of gift only appeared now, perhaps it's a good thing.

"By the way, if I may ask, that tattoo on your forehead."

"Oh, no this isn't a tattoo, it is the representation of my power. A butterfly represents Death and the Void and could also be interpret as a Spirit."

"With the butterfly representing your power over the Void?" Leticia ask not mentioning that she noticed some peculiar name on his gifts, which probably means Naruto has all three aspects.

"Yes."

Leticia nodded before she rounded again and return to her seat.

 ***Knock, Knock***

The double door opened as Jin entered the room.

"Something up?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I have a task for you if you don't mind."

Naruto and Leticia exchange looks when they sensed the nervousness in Jin's voice.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I know that you said that we shouldn't recruit people yet but…"

"But you have someone you wanted to recruit?"

Jin handed him a portrait which made Leticia's eyes widened.

"That's.."

Naruto glance at her "A former comrade of yours?"

Leticia nodded and explained "She is a Valkyrie, she's the guardian of the original water tree in our community."

There on the portrait was a girl wearing the traditional Valkyrie armor with white wings on her back. She has golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, on her hand was a trident like speak with a blue gem on it.

"Do you know where she is Jin?" Leticia ask as Jin nodded.

"Yes, she's currently being held by the Grim Grimiore community and was going to be sold on an auction."

Naruto clicked his tongue, people being treated like play things. Little Garden is a beautiful place full of scum's, he can't wait till Izayoi came here.

For the first time, he had no problem with letting Izayoi destroy things.

"And you want us to get win her, right? When will the auction will happen?"

"8 months from now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, exactly the day when he will call Izayoi and the others.

"Alright then, well take care of it."

Naruto patted Jin on the head.

"Naruto-sama! Leticia-sama!"

Well it looks like Kuro Usagi and Osiris are back.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please leave me lots of Reviews and don't flame me please.**


End file.
